


A Lonely Girl in Paris

by iliveinthemoon



Series: Love Around the World [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Nerd Kink, Paris (City), Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, explicit hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Rey finds herself in Paris, France alone after her supposed 'boyfriend' stands her up at the Eurostar terminal no less.So what's a single (?), young woman going to do in the city of lights?Meet a tall, dark and handsome stranger?Fall in love???You bet!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the story 'Paris for One' by Jojo Moyes.
> 
> A (hopefully) fluffy new reylo story, hope you like it?
> 
> Rated mature for later chapters ;)

\---

Rey Niima has never really been regarded as impulsive. She’s known amongst her (very) small circle of friends as reliable, steady, dependant. Impulsive would never be a word associated with her. Well apart from how she met her best friend Finn Storm six months earlier and wound up having friends.

That was the most impulsive she’d ever been in her nineteen years of life. But that’s a story for another time, because right now she’s sat on a plastic seat in St. Pancras Station, London, waiting for her boyfriend (if you can really call him that) to show up for their train to Paris.

The only problem is, the train leaves in ten minutes. And he’s nowhere to be seen.

She’s been dating Joe Gray-Fry for three months. And this would be their very first trip. Their first vaccination. Their first holiday. Their first everything together. It was a cheap deal she found online with restricted dates (which is why she’s going to Paris for the first time in late November), but it would be romantic. It’s the City of Light after all. La Ville-Lumière.

In all honesty she should have seen her current situation coming, because when she presented him with the ticket two weeks ago, he looked at her as if she’d lost her mind, and simply kept repeating, ‘Paris? Together? Us? Are you sure?’

She should have realised, but Rey is an optimist and even now she clings to that familiar feeling of hope. It’s that same sense of hope that’s helped her survive all these years.

Rey bites her lip as she fires off the seventh text she’s sent him.

**Where are you? The train is about to leave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The tannoy announces that she needs to get to the platform, now. Rey stares down at her phone screen, hoping that he’ll answer her back. All previous six had gone unanswered. And each time her stomach dropped a little more.

She rises to her feet, tugging her satchel onto her shoulder, chewing on her bottom lip as she clutches her phone in her hand. It vibrates, startling her enough to make her gasp.

**Sorry babe. I’m not going to make it. Caught up with stuff.**

She stares at the words, they float around her mind. It’s so casual, as if they’d arranged to meet up for a drink or the cinema. Not like they’re meant to be going on a special weekend to Paris. And what the hell is “stuff” exactly?

**You’re not going to make this train? I can wait. We can get the next one.**

Her throat has gone dry as she stands in the middle of the gangway, other passengers hurrying past her, muttering insults under their breath as they’re forced to dodge round her.

**You get this one. I don’t want you to have to wait. I’ll get a later one.**

Her mouth falls open in disbelief. Anger circling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly types a reply.

**Why can’t you get this one? What’s this stuff you’re doing that’s more important than Paris???**

What is he caught up with? What is this stuff that’s more important? He works in a bowling alley. His parents are divorced. His Mother lives in Cambridge and his Father in Edinburgh. He’s an only child. What can be keeping him.

She’s angry with him. Hand gripping her phone as she looks up at the sleek and shiny train waiting at the platform, waiting for an answer.

**Just work stuff. I’ll get a later train. Go ahead without me.**

Rey gawps down at the message. Work stuff! Anger surges through her body as she quickly types a furious and rash reply,

**Fine. I’ll go to Paris on my own then.**

And with that she shoves her phone into her satchel and lifts her head up high, eyes steady on the train as she walks forward, pulling her suitcase behind.

She’s going to go to Paris. Alone.

Joseph Gray-Fry will not get the best of her. No way.

\---

Paris is busy as Rey steps out onto the platform, pulling her small - specially brought - case behind her. She feels anxious as she walks through the gate and into the station. All hustle and bustle. People going about their daily lives, pushing and shoving. Knowing where they’re going, what they’re doing. Unlike Rey, who stands frozen, lost amongst a sea of people, kiosks and escalators.

The loudspeaker says something in French and Rey’s stomach churns with anxiety. She doesn’t understand a word of what is being said, not like everyone around her. They all seem to know.

Rey looks up at the signs, trying to find one that would be helpful and give her a sense of relief.

Bingo. Found one.

Taxis.

She lets out a breath before scrambling through the crowd, not even caring that there’s a substantial queue when she gets there. She pulls the hotel information from the small plastic wallet in her bag, gripping it in her hand like a protective shield.

As the queue thins out and she finally reaches the front. She slips into the car and offers the paper to the driver and nervously asks, ‘Hotel Alderaan, s’il vous plaît.’

He looks at her sceptically, before snatching the paper from her hand and scanning over the document beneath the interior light, ‘Ah Hotel Alderaan. Oui, oui.’ He says, thrusting her paper back at her before pulling out into heavy traffic.

Rey sits back, letting out a long breath, letting Paris pass her by. Busy streets, full of cafés, boutiques, bars and beauty parlours. Endless elegant buildings glowing in the early evening winter sky, and Rey suddenly feels that things will be okay.

\---

Half an hour later Rey finds herself standing in a side street as the taxi disappears around a corner into the the growing darkness. Leaving her alone outside what she summarizes is a nice hotel, from what she can tell in the fading light.

The smell and sound of Paris surrounds her. A heady mix of smoke, coffee and food, along with the noise of the busy streets nearby - reminding her a touch of London. But she doesn’t want to dwell. That won’t help her mood. Not now she’s starting to feel okay about the situation.

Rey does a 360, realising that she’d not seen a single office block. Just tall buildings with long windows and little balconies. An abundance of cafés, complete with outdoor dining and endless stylish people.

It hit’s her then. She is in Paris. Excitement bubbles in her stomach as a faint smile creeps across her face.

She goes inside, finding herself in a narrow lobby with a single desk at the far end. It’s clear and modern, not bad at all. She gives herself a mental pat on the back. Happy with her find.

  ‘Bonjour. Hello. Um, I have a room booked. J'ai une chambre réservée.’ Rey announces as she steps forward, hoping she doesn’t sound as nervous as she feels, when she sees the short middle aged woman look up at her from behind the desk.

Rey places the paper on the desk and the woman gives her a friendly smile, and Rey suddenly feels calm, all thanks to to the warm eyes and smile of the stranger.

  ‘Bien sûr. Bienvenue. Welcome to Hotel Alderaan. Let’s get you all checked in.’ The woman says, and relief washes through Rey at the sound of her voice.

  ‘You’re American?’

  ‘I’m from many places. But yes America is one of them.’ The woman replies, smile still on her face as she punches Rey’s details into the computer.

Rey doesn’t really know how to answer, so she just stands there quietly. Waiting patiently for her key. After a few more moments the woman places a key on the desk, looking up at Rey.

  ‘Here’s your key. Room number seven. If you would like breakfast it’s from seven in the dining room just down the corridor by the lift. Enjoy your stay.’ The woman smiles once again, pointing at the lift, as Rey picks up the key from the desk and returns the smile with one of her own as she glances at the nameplate on the desk - Leia Organa Solo.

‘Thank you. I’m sure I will.’ Rey answers as she heads for her room, feeling more positive than she had hours ago.

Once inside the small but neat and smartly decorated room with a state of the art bathroom Rey sits on the edge of the bed and decides to message Finn, to let him know that she got there safe. He’ll just worry otherwise.

**Hey. Just letting you know that I got to Paris fine. I’m at the hotel now. Hope you have a great time in Brighton. Don’t have too much fun without me xx**

It’s early evening, but her anxious gut had stopped her from eating anything more than a snack bar all day. But now that she’s there and feeling settled, her appetite has picked up.

She looks around the room, peeking out of the window to find a view of a small lit garden below. It’s utterly charming and completely romantic and Rey finds herself smiling rather ruefully at the garden. She won’t be experiencing that romance, not now. She’s brought out of her daze by the ping of her phone. It has her dashing back over to the bed. Perhaps it’s Joe apologising?

It’s Finn.

**That’s good. Well I hope you get to see the sights and not just the hotel room ;) Miss you. Have a great time xx**

Rey sighs. She’s not going to tell Finn what’s happened. Besides she can do this herself.

Paris is her’s for the taking. And she’s going to grip it with both hands.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I own nothing but my over active mind :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lonely souls meet.
> 
> C1 recap:
> 
> Rey goes to Paris alone after her 'boyfriend' tells her he's not going on their romantic weekend away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments, kudos', bookmarks, hits and subscribes <3

\---

Ben Solo is sat on a small wooden chair at a narrow table that’s squeezed into the tiny space that he calls a balcony in Montmartre. In front of him is a mug of steaming coffee and a stack of slightly crumpled, well thumbed pages of the novel that he's been working on (and travelled the world with him) for the past ten years.

He started it when he was in university at MIT, studying Global Studies and Languages. He did once have ambition to follow his mother into diplomacy (until she quit to become a hotelier in this very city no less), but yeah that didn’t happen.  Instead he's floated around the world since graduation, bouncing from job to job, city to city, country to country. Just like his childhood, until he ended up in Ireland with his uncle Luke.

He sits back and pulls at the sleeves of his hoodie, as he looks out across the street, seeing the sun dip behind the Sarcé-Coeur. He sighs as he looks back down at the pages, his heart sinks with disappointment at his efforts and how unsatisfied he feels over his efforts.

Ben has half an hour before he has to leave for his second job, giving him enough time to read the first few pages again (for what feels like the millionth time) and hate every one of them. It’s the same with every single read. He finds the more he looks at his “novel” the more he resents it.

With a scowl he pushes it away. Deciding that maybe it’s best to leave it for another day.

Thirty-five minutes later he’s in the street tugging on his helmet and gloves before climbing onto his black Honda Rebel 500 motorcycle and heading across the city to the Latin Quarter, expertly weaving in and out of the late afternoon traffic.

There’s one problem about his commute. The thinking time. The time to go over and over his aching loneliness.

Sure he's got friends, colleagues, family and a very, _very_ short list of brief exes. But that doesn't stop him feeling lonely. It's a feeling that follows him everywhere he goes. Even when he's amongst a crowd he feels lonely.

He just needs to find that one person who he connects with. Mind, body and soul.

He's sure that she's out there. He's just got to find her.

\---

Rey steps out of the bathroom in just her underwear and heads over to her suitcase. She fishes through the contents to find something suitable to wear for her first solo night in Paris.

She selects a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey wool knit jumper and black heeled boots. She’d done remarkably well to fit everything into her reasonably sized case. As she pulls on her clothes her mind wanders to how her life has changed over the past six months, yet how lonely she still feels.

Despite the fact that she’s surrounded by people that love and care for her on a daily basis (clearly not including Joe), she can’t help the sense of loneliness that clings to her and has done since she was a child.

That feeling is amplified as she looks around the empty room. She lets out a sigh as she sits on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumping.

She’s alone in Paris.

She wasn’t meant to be alone in Paris.

She could just give up. Go back to London and then get a train to Brighton. Find her friends and have at least one night of fun. But in doing that she’ll open herself up to their pity, and their told you so’s. And there will be plenty of those. Her friends are hardly what you can call fans of Joe. All of them except maybe Konnix hate his guts. Clearly with good reason, given what he's done.

So it’s a choice between feeling lonely in Paris or pity in Brighton?  
\---

Rey’s added a leather jacket to her outfit and tied her hair up in her trademark three buns. She’s also put on a little bit of makeup (mascara, blush and a pale lipstick) and grabs her bag, making sure her purse and phone are safely nestled inside before heading for the door.

She decided that she can do feeling lonely in Paris. It’s the same feeling, just a different location. Besides, she’s paid for this trip so she’s going to make the most of it.

With her (yet again) renewed confidence Rey heads out to grab some dinner. But first she needs to find somewhere to actually go.

  ‘Ah Miss Niima are you off out?’ Leia asks from behind the desk, a warm smile on her face as Rey steps into the lobby.

  ‘Um, yes. I thought I should get something to eat. I don’t suppose you know of anywhere nice I could go?’ She asks politely as she steps over, wringing her hands nervously.

  ‘Well, as a matter of fact I do. And it’s not too far from here. Easy to find and get to. It’s called Katana’s.’ Leia beams and Rey nods in relief.

  ‘You need to turn right outside, go along until you get to the third street on your left. Go down there and the restaurant is just down there. It’s a very nice place. Such friendly staff. Excellent food. You won’t be disappointed.’ Leia gushes, looking very proud for some reason.

  ‘Thank you.’

Rey heads to the door, being hit by a gust of cold air as she pulls it open before stepping out into the street. Taking a deep breath and breathing in the Parisian air as she sets off, not seeing the hopeful smile on Leia face as she watches her leave.

\---

A short walk later Rey finds herself standing outside of a small, fairly busy and stylish restaurant. She takes a steadying breath before pushing the door open, dreading the feel of eyes on her. But as she steps inside she finds that no one is paying her a care in the world. Far too wrapped up in their own lives to see her.

Relief washes over her as she finds a small table in a corner by a window. She pulls off her jacket and hangs it on the back of the chair, before sitting down and taking a quick glance around the room. There are a variety of people; families, friends or colleagues, couples and individuals dining, none of them interested in her in the slightest as she picks up the menu.

She bites the corner of her lip as she tries to figure out the meals. Her grasp of French is fairly senior school basic, but there are a few words that she recognises, which is a plus.

Suddenly she feels someone approaching and looks up just as the tall, dark and handsome man stops next to her table. Her heart skips a beat as her stomach flip flops.

He’s looking down at her, eyes wide and full, pouty lips parted as something passes between them.

Rey has never believed in love at first sight.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will things go now that Rey and Ben have met - or sort of met?
> 
> Chapter 2 recap:
> 
> Two lonely souls met in a restaurant in Paris where Ben is working and Rey is a customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was surprisingly harder to write than I thought. It's long and maybe a bit jumbled. I've chopped and changed it, gone back and forth. Part of it was even written on an exercise bike and I had to deal a plumbing emergency and got distracted watching The Sinner on Netflix so, yeah, this might be crap. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter - it was a lot better in my head. But here it is.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos', bookmarks etc - you guys are awesome!!! :D <3

\---

Ben knows he’s staring, way too much. But she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his entire life. And he’s sure he’s just been hit by lightning because every single fibre of his body feels on fire, his nerves are singing and he’s feeling lightheaded.

  ‘Excusez-moi. Je reviens tout de suite.’ He mutters before dashing off, leaving the young woman just sat there, gawping after him as he practically falls into the kitchen, nearly tripping over his own feet.

He grabs hold of the nearest counter, taking large gulping breaths of air, sweat beading at his hairline.

  ‘Ben Solo, why are you hiding in my kitchen? Have you brought me a slip? An order that is too important to go in line?’ The diminutive woman with large glasses and chef’s whites questions as she stands with her hands on her hips.

Ben shakes his head and the woman rolls her eyes, ’Then get out. Out!’ Maz barks, waving her hands at him, dismissing him.

  ‘It's her Maz. The one. She’s out there. Right now.’ He mutters, peering out the porthole, looking across the restaurant at the confused young woman sat all alone.

  ‘She'll be the leaving one, if you don't get your butt back out there and serve her my delicious food. Now go.’ Maz admonishes with a annoyed shake of her head.

  ‘I can't.’

  ‘And why can't you?’

  ‘Because-- because…..’ he trails off.

  ‘Because nothing. You will never know if she is the girl of your dreams by hiding in here. Look Ben, love can happen when you least expect it. Like now. But you need to go out there and experience it. Not hide away in my kitchen.’ Maz tells him, a gentle and tiny hand resting on his arm.

  ‘She's not from here-’

  ‘Neither are you. Yet here you are.’ She points out and Ben sighs.

  ‘Anyway, how do you know she's not from here? Are you magician now?’

  ‘No. I saw her passport. She’s British.’

  ‘And? Britain is not outer space.’ Maz huffs with a scoff as Ben goes to speak.

  ‘Stop putting the blockers on.’

  ‘I’m-’

  ‘No! Stop right there. You are. Ben, you like this girl. You think she is the one. You want to get to know her better. You are attracted to her. You can deny whatever you like, but I can see it In your eyes boy. You can lie to yourself Ben, but you can't lie to old Maz.’ She states almost passionately.

  ‘So stop lying and making excuses and get out there.’ Maz tells him firmly, shoving a bowl of freshly baked bread with one hand as she pushes him with the other.

  ‘Go and get her order. Go do your job. Go and get your girl.’

  ‘Okay, okay I'm going. I'm going.’ Ben grumbles as he clatters into the door, drawing the attention of some of the diners, but thankfully not her.

He takes a deep breath as he approaches her table, seeing that she’s studying the menu once again. The bowl of bread trembles in his one hand as he flexes his other, trying to calm the hell down despite feeling like his skin is on fire with embarrassment at Maz’s comments.

  ‘Désolé pour ça. Maintenant où étais-je?’ He says, his voice cracking a little as he feels the flush return to his cheeks as he shoves the bread bowl onto the table, and plucks his notepad from his apron.

  ‘Ah oui. Que désirez-vous?’ He forces a smile to his lips, as he looks up to find that she’s staring up at him, eyes awash with concern.

  ‘Es-tu- ESt ce que ça va?’ She asks hesitantly, brows furrowing a little at her broken French.

  ‘Oui merci. Je vais bien. I’m fine, thank you.’ He replies, his face aching from his forced smile, hoping he doesn’t come across as a bit nutty and scare her off.

  ‘Can I take your order?’ He adds quickly when he spots Maz peeking through the porthole at him.

  ‘Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks. Can I have the omelette with fries, s'il vous plaît.’ She smiles, fidgeting with the collar of her jumper as she sneaks glances at his strong arms, showcased by his rolled up sleeves.

  ‘What fillings would you like? We have cheese, chives, vegetables, mushrooms, bacon or ham.’ Ben tells her, feeling a little calmer, now that he’s back on a sure footing - his job.

  ‘Um, can I have cheese, chives, mushrooms and ham please.’ She smiles sweetly as he scribbles on his notepad, catching him glancing up at her with a small smile on his lips.

  ‘Of course. And what would you like to drink?’ He asks, looking straight into her eyes.

For a moment she’s completely and utterly distracted by his pretty dark eyes. They’re so open, expressive and beautiful as he looks at her, waiting for her answer.

  ‘Mademoiselle? Your drink?’ 

  ‘A small white wine. Please.’ She replies and he nods, eyes flicking up to her face, he’s still blushing. Which can only be a good sign, right?

  ‘Sure thing. I’ll be right back.’ He flashes a disarming crooked smile before leaving her.

Rey lets out a loud sigh when the waiter hurries off, ‘Stupid, stupid.’ She mutters to herself, shaking her head.

Ben enters the kitchen before pressing his hands down flat on the cool metal counter, head slumped forward, ‘Stupid, stupid.’ He mumbles to himself.

  ‘So, what’s _the one_ having?’ Maz asks, startling him and he spins round to face her as she grabs the slip, ‘Ah omelette? Your favourite. And the same fillings. It really must be fate.’ Maz teases with a naughty twinkle in her eyes as she grabs a pan and wanders off.

Ben rolls his eyes at her, but he can’t hide the smile creeping along his lips before he straightens up and looks toward the door. If this young woman really is the one then he needs to get back out there and do something about it.

He’s not exactly sure what, but hiding in the kitchen isn’t the answer.

He takes a deep breath, straightening his back and lifting his chin up. He walks with steady assurance out into the bar and goes about getting her wine.

  ‘Un petit vin blanc pour vous mademoiselle.’ Her hot waiter announces as he places the glass on the table, startling her a little as she was in a world of her own.

  ‘Thank you.’ Rey smiles up at him, reaching for the stem of the glass and pulling it towards her, as her waiter remains standing next to her table.

  ‘So, um. Are you here on vacation?’ He mutters with a gulp.

  ‘Yes. Yeah. Just the weekend. I go back to London on Monday.’ Rey answers him after taking a much needed sip of the crisp, cool wine. It’s good.

  ‘Well it’s a great place to spend a weekend. And not too far for you.’ He replies, looking a little crestfallen, ‘Especially with a boyfriend or someone.’ He adds quickly, and Rey gulps heavily.

  ‘Oh, um. I’m-- I’m here alone.’ She answers honestly, not even thinking of the implication of telling a stranger that she’s alone in a foreign city.

  ‘Right. Right. Alone. That’s- that’s cool.  Seeing somewhere by yourself.  No-one to tell you where to go, what to see.  Make all your own decisions.’ He rambles as he keeps nodding, and Rey’s shoulders slump, he’s not exactly making her (not by choice) solo trip to Paris sound all that appealing.

  ‘So have you been to Paris before?’ Ben asks, trying to change the subject having seen her deflated posture.

  ‘Uh no. This is my first time.’ She replies, looking timid as she fiddles with the cuffs of her jumper.

  'Wow.  First time and on your own.  That's--'

  ‘Work!’ An older man snipes in his ear as he passes and her waiter looks at her guiltily before giving a shy smile and scurrying off.

He returns a little while later with her delicious smelling omelette, but this time he doesn't stop to chat. Instead he offers her a smile and wishes her ‘bon appetit.’

As the restaurant grows quieter and people start to melt away into the night, Rey notices that her waiter is watching her as she wolfs down her gorgeous strawberry tart with cream and dark chocolate sauce for dessert.

She thinks to herself that he must think she's a right pig the way she devoured her entire meal, including the bread and most of a jug of ice water and her wine.

  ‘Would you like some coffee?’ He asks politely as he picks up her empty plate and spoon.

  ‘Oh no, thank you. I should be getting back.’ She replies and his heart starts to plummet.

  ‘Of course.’

  ‘Can I have the bill, please.’ She asks and he nods with a sigh, eyes looking sad and Rey feels nervous and worried at the same time.

Ben returns to the bar and prints off the bill, his mind is racing with thoughts about what to do in order to see her again, seeing as he can’t get her to stay.

Reluctantly he heads back to her table, the black leather wallet gripped in his hand, ‘Here’s your bill.’ He announces as he comes to a stop, placing it on the edge of the table.

  ‘Thank you.’ She smiles politely, warm and friendly.

  ‘You need a guide.’ He blurts, surprising even himself as she looks startled by his offer.

  'Wh-what?' Rey mumbles, shocked by what he's just said and not sure if she just heard him right.

  ‘I can show you the sights of Paris.’ He just can’t stop himself and her lips part further, eyes widening.

Rey is staring up at him, her hot waiter who just offered to show her the city. She doesn’t know what to say, or do. But there’s some sort of undeniable connection between them, a spark, a pull. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but it’s there. Something magical. Something with the potential to be life changing, earth shattering, incredible.

  ‘Please.’ He practically begs, sounding so earnest, now looking unsure and afraid.

Rey gulps, before taking a deep breath, her mind trying to process his offer and the implications. Trying to weigh up the pros and cons of trusting a complete stranger in a foreign city.

But she doesn’t get that far, because before she knows it she’s nodding, ‘Okay.’

  ‘Yeah?’ He gasps, his gorgeous dark eyes brightening and a smile spreading across his lips.

  ‘Yeah. Sure. That would be great.’ She answers and he suddenly looks over the moon, like all his Christmases had come at once.

  ‘Great. That’s great. You won’t regret it. I promise you.’ Ben enthuses, hands trembling at his sides.

  ‘I hope not.’

They exchange numbers and arrange a place to meet - outside the restaurant 8, and Rey pays her bill, all the while unable to wipe the smile - or blush - from her face.

  ‘Sorry, I haven’t even asked your name.’ Rey mutters, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face.

  ‘Ben. I’m Ben.’

  ‘I’m Rey.’ He nods, rolling her name around in his head - uniquely pretty. It suits her.

  ‘Well Rey. I should get back to work. The tables won’t clean themselves.’ He smiles bashfully and Rey lets out a rather girlish giggle.

  ‘Of course. I best get going too.’ Rey answers, blushing cutely.

  ‘Bonne nuit Rey.’

  ‘Bonne nuit, Ben.’ Rey smiles as she heads for the door, Ben watches her leave and then walk down the street before he lets out a loud breath, before he turns and heads to the kitchen.

He can’t believe it. She said yes. Now he’s got to plan the best day in Paris ever.

  ‘So? Is she your girlfriend yet?’ Maz asks as she wipes her hands on her food splattered apron.

Ben rolls his eyes at her, trying to keep a straight face, but he can’t help it, as he breaks out into a grin.

  ‘No. But I am showing her the sights tomorrow.’

  ‘Ah, the sights. Will that include the sight of your bedroom ceiling?’

  ‘Maz!’

  ‘ _Your_  own Eiffel Tower. _Your special erection_.’ She snickers, a positively wicked look in her eyes as Ben just stares at her, mouth hanging open.

  ‘Oh my god. Whoa.  You can’t say shit like that..’ He eventually mumbles, looking scandalised.

  ‘Oh come off it Ben, you want her.  Really bad.’ She quips, with a quirk of her eyebrows.

\---

Rey climbs into her bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. She can’t believe what she’s agreed to. What the hell would her friends think?

Poe would probably high-five her for being so daring and impulsive. Jess and Paige would be jealous because of Ben. Konnix and Rose would voice caution to be careful with him. Whereas Finn would object and tell her it's a bad idea.

But they’re not there. They’re partying it up in Brighton while she’s got a flipping hot waiter to get to know a whole lot better.  She is on holiday after all.  She can have a holiday romance if she wants.  Even if she's sure it wouldn't just stop at holiday.

She lets out a little yelp of delight as she pulls the covers over her head, a huge smile on her face and legs kicking with joy at what tomorrow promises.

\---  
Translations

‘Excusez-moi. Je reviens tout de suite.’ Excuse me. I’ll be right back.

‘Désolé pour ça. Maintenant où étais-je?’ Sorry about that. Now where was I?

‘Ah oui. Que désirez-vous?’ Ah yes. What would you like?

 ‘Es-tu- ESt ce que ça va?’ Are you- Are you okay?

‘Oui merci. Je vais bien.’ Yes, thank you. I am fine.

‘Un petit vin blanc pour vous mademoiselle.’ One small white wine for you Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Again I don't speak French (I used a translation tool on the internet) so I deeply apologise if any of it is wrong.
> 
> Unbeta'd


	4. Chapter 4

\---

‘You know what’s her name, you know the brunette from logistics--’ Hux rambles as he looks over at Phasma, clicking his fingers as he tries to remember the woman’s name.

‘Unamo.’ Phasma supplies before sipping on her red wine.

‘Yeah her. She’s single again. Getting divorced.’ Hux points out, turning his gaze to the man sitting in the chair opposite.

‘And?’ Ben replies, taking a gulp of his beer, because he knows exactly what Hux is getting at.

‘You should get in there.’ Hux smirks with a wink.

‘Isn’t she in her forties?’ Phasma says, not really a question, more of an observation.

‘And your point is? Look Ben’s been single for far too long--’

‘And you haven’t.’ Ben interrupts with a scowl.

‘I don’t date. I only do casual. Besides when was the last time you had sex?’ Hux snickers, a teasing quirk of his eyebrows.

‘And I don’t mean with your hand and a sock.’ He quickly adds when Ben rolls his eyes at him.

‘What’s that got to do with anything?’ Ben bites, feeling the back of his neck begin to heat up as he tightens his grip on his glass.

‘You’re out of practice. Ben you’re nearly thirty and you’ve had like two semi serious girlfriends in all the years I’ve known you. And I’ve known you since you were twelve.’ Hux states, his Irish accent coming out more the more he drinks.

‘So? Just because I’m not a slut like you.’

Hux mocks offence, mouth falling open as he slaps his hand on his chest, ‘How dare you insinuate that I am easy.’

‘So if I said do you want to fuck you’d say no?’ Ben smirks, a wicked glint in his eyes, knowing his best friend far too well.

Hux doesn’t answer, just squirms and blushes as he gulps on his beer, while Phasma rolls her eyes at the two men.

‘What about Lusica Stynnix in Human Resources? She’s got a bit of a thing for you. I’m sure she wouldn’t say no if you asked her for a drink.’ Phasma suggests and Ben sighs, knowing that his friends mean well but they won’t let up unless he says something.

‘Isn’t she a bit young?’ Hux mutters as Ben takes a sharp breath, ready to tell them about Rey.

‘So?’

‘I’ve met someone.’ Ben blurts and Hux and Phasma both freeze, before slowly turning to face their friend.

Ben chews his bottom lip, his stomach churning nervously as he quickly avoids their questioning gazes.

‘Since when?’ Hux asks, eyes full of suspicion at this sudden revelation.

‘Tonight. At Maz’s. She was a customer.’ He supplies, feeling a smile and a blush creep across his face.

‘What’s her name?’ Phasma questions, sounding happier than Hux.

‘Rey. She’s from London, like you.’ Ben answers, looking at the statuesque blonde.

‘Rey? What kind of a name is Rey for a girl?’ Hux snipes, clearly not happy about the news and getting a scathing glare from Phasma.

‘It’s her name. I think it’s beautiful.’

‘Oh fuck. Are you in love?’ Hux scoffs as Ben smiles, mind wandering off to his glorious recent memories of her. Of Rey.

\---

_Rey's apartment in London._

_‘This is Ben.  My boyfriend.’ Rey smiles at the tall dark haired man next to her, their hands gripped together before she looks over at her friends._

_They stand there for a moment, surprise written all over their faces as they look between her and the stranger, who is holding hands with their friend._

_‘Your-- your boyfriend?’ Finn eventually mutters, eyebrow quirked slightly, ‘The guy you met in Paris?’_

_‘Yes.’ She nods assertively, but feeling butterflies in her stomach as Ben’s grip tightened on her hand._

_‘It’s great to met you. We’re heard a lot about you.’ Rose smiles as she steps toward them, hand offered to Ben to shake._

_Time skips._

_A rooftop in Paris. Sunset._

_Rey is nestled against Ben’s chest as they watch the sun dip below the horizon painting the sky with warm oranges, pale pinks and vibrate purples._

_‘Marry me?’ He suddenly says, voice etched with emotions as Rey shifts so she’s facing him, eyes wide with shock._

_‘Will you marry me?’ He asks again, hope flooding his eyes as Rey grins, letting out a gasp._

_‘Of course I’ll marry you. Oui. Un million de fois oui.’ She beams, before they share a sweet kiss._

_Time skips again._

_Rey is standing in front of the loveseat in the garden of Hotel Alderaan wearing a gorgeous white fit-and-flare gown with capped sleeves and a diamond headband. Next to her stands Ben.  He's wearing a navy blue suit, an open white shirt and brown shoes as he gazes adoringly at her, his hand settled comfortably on her waist, a platinum band on his ring finger._

_She sees her friends celebrating with glasses of champagne and Leia and Dr. Skywalker are there too, but so are people she doesn’t recognise. Why would Leia and Dr. Skywalker be at her wedding?_

_Time skips once more._

_New York City._

_Rey is walking hand in hand with Ben through a park. Central Park. A place she’s only ever seen in movies and on TV. She looks down, her hand is cradling a very visible baby bump._

_She smiles up at the man next to her, seeing her own face reflected in his sunglasses as he leans over and presses a tender kiss to her forehead._

_‘I love you Rey Solo.’_

Rey bolts upright as she lets out a breath, ‘What was that?’ She murmurs to herself in the dark.

\---

‘You’re serious? I mean actually serious?’ Hux shakes his head in disbelief.

‘Yes. I’m one hundred percent serious.’ Ben replies, looking his friend in the eyes.

‘You’re in love with this-- with this girl. Who you only met a couple of hours ago.’

‘Yes.’

Hux just gawks at him, shaking his head slowly.

‘I believe you.’ Phasma states with a shrug as both men look at her.

‘You do? You believe this crap? You believe in love at first sight?’

‘Sure. Why not.’ Phasma smiles.

‘It’s bullshit. That’s what it is. Bullshit.’ Hux scoffs, sitting back in his chair, drinking from his beer as he looks over at his friend.

‘I know how I feel. And I feel this-- this connection. This pull to her. I’ve never felt this way about anyone ever before.’

‘That’s because you’ve never been in love before. It’s just lust Ben.’

‘No. It’s more than that. There’s something about her. An aura. I can’t explain it. But I can see my life being with her.’ Ben says passionately, looking between his friends.

‘Were you drinking the cooking wine during your shift?’ Hux questions.

‘No. Look I know you don’t believe me, and that’s fine. But I’m telling you there’s something about her. I can see my future with her Hux.’ Ben tells them firmly, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip.

‘Okay fine. But I want to meet her.’

‘You’re not vetting her-’ Ben snaps and Hux rolls his eyes.

‘No. I just think we should meet her. Especially if she means so much to you.’ Hux clarifies, glancing over at Phasma who nods.

Ben takes a sharp breath before exhaling slowly, ‘Okay. Tomorrow night, if she agrees. At Supremacy. You can meet her then, if she's okay with it. But you have to promise not to be a dick.’ Ben replies, looking straight at his redheaded best friend.

‘Why are you looking at me?’

‘Because I’m never a dick.’ Phasma smirks.

‘Alright. I’ll play nice. Seeing as she's the apparent love of your life.’ Hux trails off, sulking a little as Ben smiles at him.

Ben kicks Hux’s boot with the toe of his own and the Irishman looks up, a small pout on his lips.

‘You’re my best friend, you know that.’ Ben tells him and Hux sighs, ‘I know.’

The three of them finish their drinks before heading off into the night.

When Ben arrives back at his apartment he climbs out onto the roof, feeling the cold kissing his face as he looks up at twinkling stars above. He makes a wish as a shooting star fires across the navy sky.

\---

Across the city Rey slowly opens her eyes having made a wish on the shooting star as it disappears from the sky, as she stands on the balcony of her room, the night breeze tickling her bare legs as she pulls the dressing gown tighter around herself.

\---

Translations

‘Oui. Un million de fois oui.’ - Yes. A million times yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey struggles with the truth of her situation. Oh and is someone going to ruin the party???
> 
> Chapter 4 recap: Ben confessed his feelings over a drink with his friends Hux and Phasma while Rey had a very strange dream. They both wished upon a star, but what did they wish for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too confusing and that you don't hate Rey in this chapter - ek! She means well. She's just all sorts of naive.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support given this story so far - it means a heck of a lot. And I really hope you continue to enjoy it.
> 
> X

\---

Rey is up bright and early, it’s just gone 7 in the morning. She'd not really slept once she woke from her dream. She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to will herself back to sleep, to no avail. Her dream had felt so real, so alive. And she'd then spent way too much time thinking about Ben. And some of those thoughts turned a little indecent. She blushes at the memories.

There is still one massive, glaring problem in her life.

Joe.

He's still her boyfriend, technically.

And while she no longer wants him to be; having come to the realisation that 1) he's not worth her time, 2) he clearly doesn't care about her, and 3) well frankly he's a dick - with a tiny dick.

She’s not seen it with her own eyes, but she’s felt it pressed against her thigh from their occasional make out sessions. But she was meant to. This weekend. This was meant to be _that_ weekend.

Rey lets out a frustrated groan. While she can't deny that there was something instant with Ben. Something so tantalising, so raw, so real. She can't be the type of person that dumps someone in a text message, but she doesn't want to talk to him either, but she'll have to do one of them, so whatever this is between her and Ben, it can't become anything. Not until she’s sorted the Joe situation out.

Really she should just call this whole thing with Ben off. Get the Eurostar back to London and forget all this as a fleeting dream. Forget all about Paris, and try and forget about him.

But she can’t. She just can’t. She can’t forget about Ben. Not now, not ever.

She grabs her phone and calls Joe’s number, not even caring that it’s only just gone 6am in England. Voice mail. Rey lets out a sigh.

  ‘Hey it’s me. Call me please. As soon as you can.’ She hangs up and decides for the time being, or at least until he calls her back, she should forget about him and enjoy her day sightseeing with Ben.

\---

Joe climbs out the taxi outside London St. Pancras, his overnight bag slung over his shoulder and his dead phone languishing in his jacket pocket. Rey’s friend’s harsh words still float around his mind, after they bumped into each other in Brighton last night.

He didn't know that this quite frankly silly little trip to Paris had meant so much to Rey until Poe and Finn had marched up to him, gave him what for and let slip a crucial detail. His sweet little inexperienced Rey was planning on sleeping with him for the first time this weekend. Now if that didn't get a red blooded male moving then he doesn't know what would.

He'd left his friends where they were, propping up a bar, grabbed his stuff from the B&B and got a taxi back to London. Now he's just got to hope and pray that there's a seat on one of the early trains to Paris, and sit and wait.

\---

Rey chews nervously on her bottom lip as she stands at the foot of her double bed looking down at the selection of clothes she’s taken from her suitcase. She’s got her black skinny jeans from last night, a pair of denim skinny jeans, her grey jumper (also from last night), a denim shirt, a black sweater, a white vest, a pair of black trainers, and black boots. She’s not including her one dress or the clothes she travelled in - she’ll wear them again on Monday when she heads back to London.

She lets out a sigh. Now that she looks at her choices she decides that it’s really rather disappointing. But it’s not like she has a lot of surplus cash to spend on clothes. So what she’s got has to make do.

In the end she selects her white vest, denim shirt, black skinny jeans, trainers and her black coat. She grabs her bag and heads down to breakfast, planning on quickly nipping back to brush her teeth after eating.

  ‘Bonjour Mademoiselle Niima. You are up bright and early I see.’ Leia smiles from behind the reception desk as Rey steps into the lobby from the lift.

  ‘Good morning. Yes. I’m going sightseeing today.’ She smiles brightly as she steps over, feeling far more confident in herself than she had when she arrived only the afternoon before.

  ‘Ah sightseeing. Well there are plenty of wonderful sights to see in Paris. Is there anything in particular that you want to see?’ Leia enquires, making conversation.

  ‘Um, the usual places I guess. The Eiffel Tower. Notre-Dame Cathedral. The Seine.’ Rey stammers, feeling a little flustered to be naming the attractions of Paris to someone who lives there.

  ‘Of course. I assume that you already have a map?’

Rey nods, a warm smile on her lips, that thins out when she looks up at the clock above the desk. She’s only got thirty-five minutes until she meets Ben having spent so long choosing her outfit. Her stomach twists nervously.

  ‘Well if you need any help or suggestions then please you can ask me,’ Leia offers and Rey gives a short nod, ‘thank you.’

With that Rey steps away from the desk and heads towards the dining room. She’s not exactly sure why she didn’t tell Leia that she’s got a guide for her day. Maybe it’s the same reason she’s not told her friends about what’s happened with Joe. She doesn’t want to worry anyone.

Her stomach lets out a growl as she steps into the room. The smell of fresh coffee, pastries, potatoes, meats and eggs assaulting her senses and wetting her lips. Rather than finding a table she heads straight for the food.

It all looks delicious as she grabs a plate and starts stacking it with sausages, bacon, eggs, potatoes, baked beans, mushrooms and toast. She pours herself a large glass of apple juice and turns to find a free table.

Rey lets out a small satisfied sigh as she puts her plate and glass down before taking her seat and lifting her bag strap from her shoulder and placing it on the back of her chair, before tucking into her generous helping of breakfast.

Living hand to mouth, in and out of the foster care system in London, had given her a great appreciation of food, and to never waste a morsel.

She barely comes up for air as she wolfs down her plate full of food, enjoying every single mouthful. A contented smile and sigh on her lips. But soon enough it’s all gone and her plate is clean, apart from some bean juice. At home she’d lick it clean, but here in public she refrains, even if leaving it gives her a pang of guilt.

Deciding that tomorrow she will choose a more French breakfast of French bread with jam and tea - she is English after all - she picks up her bag and knitwear, has a quick glance at her watch - it’s ten to eight as she heads out of the dining room and back upstairs.

\---

Ben pulls up outside Katana’s, he pushes down the side stand with the toe of his boot as he pulls off his helmet, trying to stifle a yawn.

  ‘Late night?’ A voice fills his ears as he rests his helmet on the bike, his head snaps round to find Rey standing on the pavement, arms folded over her chest and a faint blush on her cheeks.

  ‘Sort of.’ He replies with a sleepy smile, swinging his leg over the bike and stepping onto the pavement.  

Rey bites the inside of her bottom lip as she looks him over. Damn, maybe she is that kind of girl. No, no. She will not do that. No matter how flipping delectable he looks in his jeans, leather jacket and biker boots, with his helmet tousled hair.

Oh and now he’s unzipping his jacket, revealing a checked shirt and white t-shirt. Yeah, she’s a goner.

  ‘Morning by the way.’ He fires her a disarming smile that just melts her insides. Could she be that girl? A cheat? No, she can’t. But she also doesn’t want to ruin the beauty of the moment by telling him that she’s taken (even if she really, really doesn’t want to be). So she keeps quiet. Because hopefully and soon she won't be anymore. She just needs to get hold of Joe.

  ‘Morning.’ She blushes, looking down as he stops in front of her.

  ‘Did you get some breakfast?’ He enquires, subtly checking her out.

  ‘I did at the hotel.’ She smiles, recalling her hearty breakfast.

  ‘Great. Well, in that case we can get straight to your personal tour of Paris.’ He grins, stepping back over to his bike.

  ‘So, where to first mademoiselle?’ Ben smiles, elaborately gesturing into the air, ‘the city is yours.’

  ‘Uh, I’m not really sure. Notre-Dame maybe?’ She mutters, feeling incredibly stupid for not having a plan in mind. She’d made a plan before she got to Paris - where to go, when to go, how long for, even where to eat.

But those were her plans with Joe. Not her plans with Ben.

  ‘That’s a start.’ Ben smiles holding out his spare helmet to her.

Rey takes a sharp breath as she steps forward accepting the helmet. She’s never been on a motorcycle before, and her nerves tremble as she pulls the helmet on as Ben shifts forward on his seat.

  ‘You okay?’ He asks, having pulled on his helmet and turning his head to look at her.

  ‘Yeah. I’m great.’ She nods, climbing onto the back of his bike.

  ‘Okay. Let’s get going.’ He smiles, turning on the ignition and sliding down his visor as Rey wraps her arms around his waist, her stomach flip flopping at their close proximity.

As he pulls away Rey lets out a squeal of delight and Ben grins beneath his visor. Gods he’s already head over heels in love with this woman.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own :|
> 
> Let me know what you think or if there's anything you would like to see.
> 
> :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben start their day of sightseeing while getting to know one another, but there are a few bumps in the road.
> 
> Chapter 5 recap:
> 
> Rey felt guilty over Joe but tried to focus on her upcoming day with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny bit of retcon - rather than going to Starkiller, Ben, Hux and Phasma are going to Supremacy.
> 
> All I have left to say is I hope you enjoy this chapter.

\---

They set off from outside Katana’s at a steady speed. Heading down Boulevard Saint-Germain and turning onto Rue des Bernardins. They cross Quai de la Tournelle onto Pont de l’Archevéché and Rey leans to the side, clinging to Ben’s leather jacket in order to see the shimmering River Seine beneath them over the side of the bridge. He smiles softly at her inquisitiveness.

Ben whizzed in and out of traffic, relishing in the sound of her squeals, yelps and laughs, her hands tight around his waist as they make their way to Île de la Cité to visit the Cathedral Notre-Dame de Paris.

Rey scrambles off his bike when they pull up in the street next to the medieval Catholic Cathedral, her eyes fixed on the Gothic architecture. She’s so captivated by the building - and with her helmet still fixed on her head - she doesn’t hear the taxi come racing around the corner.

  ‘REY!’ Ben screams, diving forward and grabbing her arm just in time, tugging her backwards so she collides with his chest, as she lets out a shocked cry while he swears loudly in French, aiming his words at the taxi that disappears round the corner.

  ‘Oh my god, are you okay?’ He questions, holding her against his chest, feeling her tremble beneath his hands that run up and down her back as she takes large gulps of air, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

  ‘Ye-yeah. I’m okay. I’m okay.’ Rey gasps, stepping back out of his grip, her hand clutching her chest.

  ‘Come and sit down for a minute. Come on.’ Ben tells her guiding her to sit down on the edge of the pavement.

Rey is still shaking as she sits down, Ben crouching down next to her, ‘Do you want some water?’

She gives a nod, tears in her eyes as she tries to get a control on her breathing. Ben reaches up and undoes her helmet, pulling it off her head and placing it down next to her.

  ‘I’ll be right back, okay?’ He tells her, getting to his feet and heading to a nearby restaurant to grab a bottle of water.

Rey gulps heavily, feeling completely foolish over what just happened, ‘stupid, stupid’ she admonishes herself. It’s not like they don’t have impressive buildings in London, so why the hell did she get so caught up by the building looming over her.

Ben is back at her side in moments, unscrewing the bottle and offering it to her. She smiles weakly at him as she takes the bottle before sipping the cool liquid. Noticing that he’s taken his helmet off too.

  ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’ Ben asks again, concern clear in his eyes as he kneels in front of her, trying to catch her eye.

But Rey is mortified for being so careless that she avoids his searching gaze.

  ‘Rey, look at me. Please.’ He practically pleads, his voice so full of worry that she simply cannot not look at him.

She slowly turns her head to look at him, to find him smiling softly at her, ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’

  ‘Yeah. I’m okay. Thank you.’ She replies, her voice a little weak and shaky at first but she finishes with a faint smile.

  ‘So, are you ready to see Cathedral Notre-Dame de Paris up close, and safely this time?’ He chuckles, but there’s no malice in his voice as he rises to his feet, offering her his hand.

Rey can’t help but smile at him as she accepts his hand. He pulls her to her feet and she takes a fortifying breath, before they cross the street. Looking both ways this time.  Rey knows for sure that Joe would never have done anything like Ben.  He'd probably blame her for being stupid.

\---

She asks Ben many questions, which he proudly answers as they walk around the outside of the Cathedral.

  ‘Can we go inside?’

  ‘Sure, ‘ he smiles as he pulls his phone from inside his jacket and unlocks it, ‘But you have to select your time.’ He mumbles working his way through the app on his phone as Rey looks on.

  ‘And voilà. How’s that for luck, we’re booked in for fifteen minutes time.’ He grins, flashing her the screen of his phone, pride clear in his face.

  ‘Wow, that is lucky. In that case I guess we should head over there.’ Rey points over to the queue at the entrance.

  ‘Mener le chemin mademoiselle.’ He gestures and Rey smiles brightly, heading over to the queue.

  ‘So, um. Are you working tonight?’ Rey enquires, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip as she snatches glances up at Ben.

  ‘No, no. Not tonight. I’m going out with some friends actually.’ He replies and sees a look of disappointment on her face.

  ‘You can come too if you like?’ He quickly adds, already hating the sight of her slumped shoulders.

Rey’s eyes snap up to meet his, her lips parting with surprise, ‘Really? That would be okay?’

  ‘Of course. You do want to see Paris at night don’t you?’ He gives her a crooked smile as nerves jangle in his belly.

  ‘And your friends won’t mind if I tag along?’

Ben shakes his head, ‘No they won’t mind at all.’

  ‘Well in that case. I’d love to.’ Rey smiles so sweetly that Ben is sure his heart just skipped a beat.

  ‘That’s great. Really great.’ He mutters, nodding enthusiastically.

  ‘So where are we going? Tonight?’ She asks giving him a nudge in the side with her elbow.

  ‘A bar called Supremacy. We go there a lot, actually. After work.’ Ben explains as they take a few steps closer to the entrance.

  ‘Work? So they’re friends from work?’

  ‘Yeah. Well, Hux is more of a friend friend. We’ve known each other since we were kids. But we work for the same company.’

  ‘Katana’s?’

Ben lets out a hearty chuckle, ‘No. No. Hux wouldn’t be seen dead working in a restaurant. No, I work as a bike courier for First Order during the day.’

Rey’s mouth falls open and her eyes widen with surprise, ‘What? No way! You’re a bike courier? So am I!’ She gasps, a look of delight on her face.

  ‘Really?’ He gasps with shock.

Rey nods with clear enthusiasm, ‘I work for Resistance in London. When I’m not at uni of course. Wow how strange is that. That we’re both bike couriers.’ She shakes her head in disbelief as they edge closer to the entrance again.

  ‘It’s crazy. We’re both bike couriers. We both like the same fillings on our omelettes. I wonder what else we have in common.’ Ben muses and Rey gets more excited by the second with these revelations.

  ‘You like the same fillings as I do? This really is nuts. It’s like-- it’s like we were meant to meet. You know. As if the stars have aligned.’

Ben smiles softly, nodding slowly as he looks down at her, ‘Yeah, it really is.’

They pay for their tickets and step inside the Cathedral. Ben has only been there once before with his uncle when he was a kid. But watching Rey as she lets out a small gasp at the sight of the inside of the Cathedral has him smiling.

  ‘It’s stunning.’ Rey murmurs as she turns a full 360, gazing up at the decorative ceiling and the gorgeous stained glass windows.

  ‘You ready to go….’ He gestures upwards with his finger and Rey nods, more than ready to climb those 422 steps to the top.

  ‘I’m going to guess that you’ve been here before?’ Rey asks as she walks ahead of Ben up the steps of the tower.

  ‘Only once when I was a kid. I attended Mass with my uncle.’ He replies, trying not to look at her cute little ass snuggled in her tight jeans, now that she’s got her coat slung over her arm.

  ‘You’re Catholic?’

  ‘Lapsed.’

  ‘I don’t think I was Christened, or baptised. I never went to church. In fact I don’t think I’ve ever been in one.’ Rey tells him, getting ever closer to the top.

  ‘Yet here you are. In one of the most famous Roman Catholic Cathedrals in the world.’ He snickers and Rey lets out a little chuckle.

Rey steps out first, taking a sharp breath as she sees the array of gargoyles. Ben simply watches her as she takes everything in, her fingertips running across the stone walls, a wondrous smile on her lips.

  ‘You know, it’s almost as if they’re watching us.’ She whispers, her hand coming up and gripping Ben’s upper arm absently as he steps in next to her, her other hand gesturing at a couple of gargoyles.

  ‘Why don’t you take some photos. Those gargoyles are looking very--’ He smirks.

  ‘Scary? Weird? Murderous?’

  ‘Characterful. And lonely.’ He grins as Rey pulls out her phone.

Ben watches as Rey takes snap after snap of the gargoyles and the views that the tower offers of the city.

  ‘Ben, will you take a photo of me and my buddy here?’ She asks, a little shyly, brushing a few stray strands behind her ear.

  ‘But of course mademoiselle.’ He grins, taking hold of her phone while she poses next to the gargoyle on the other side of the caging.

  ‘Oh he really likes you.’ Ben teases as he hands her back her phone.

  ‘Well let’s see if he _really_ likes you too. Get in here.’ She waves him over and he goes willingly (of course).

Ben takes her phone and lifts it up above them as they pose with the gargoyle, he takes a couple more, goofing off in them. An elderly lady steps over to them, catching Ben’s attention.

  ‘Would you like photo together?’ She asks in broken English, a heavy Italian accent.

  ‘Si Grazie. Sarebbe carino.’ Ben answers in fluent Italian, much to the surprise of Rey.

He retrieves his phone and hands it over to the lady, before stepping over next to Rey.

  ‘Più vicino.’ She mutters, gesturing for them to get closer, which they do.

Rey blushes as she nestles into Ben’s side, a natural smile on her face as the elderly lady nods in satisfaction that they are adequately close enough.

  ‘So you speak Italian too?’ Rey mumbles through her smile.

  ‘Just one of my many talents sweetheart.’ Ben snickers, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and it feels so right, like it belongs there.

The lady lowers Ben’s phone, stepping forward to return it to him. He thanks her as he takes his phone back and steps away from both ladies.

  ‘You are very attractive couple. Bellissimo.’ The lady smiles warmly at Rey before stepping away.

Rey looks over at Ben as he chats to a small group of tourists, pointing things out on the horizon, this time she’s sure he’s speaking German. She sighs, phone clutched tightly in her hand. The longer she leaves it the more hurt they’ll both get. She just needs to bite the bullet and end things with Joe.

With a lump in her throat she opens her phone and with trembling fingers she types her dumping message to Joe.

**I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore. We’re over. For good.**

She bites her lips together and takes a deep breath before closing her eyes and pressing end. She lets her breath out as she opens her eyes, seeing that the message has sent. A weight lifts from her shoulders.

  ‘What are you looking at?’ Rey mutters at the gargoyle next to her.

Ben steps back over, a smile on his lips, and Rey can’t help but smile in return.

  ‘So, what do you think of ditching the bike and seeing the sights on foot?’ He questions and Rey nods, a wide smile on her face.

  ‘I say I like the idea of that.’ She replies brightly.

  ‘Let's get going then.  There's plenty to see.  And do.’ He states, heading for the steps back down.

Rey hangs back for a moment, looking out across the Paris skyline and taking a deep breath. She thinks she should feel something about dumping Joe. That she should at least feel upset. But in all honesty, she feels nothing. And she’s not even sure if she ever did.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, kudos' and bookmarks for this story and for each chapter. It really means a lot and is great encouragement to keep trying to improve my writing <3
> 
> Again I must point out that all translations are done via an internet translation function, so please be kind if I've got anything wrong.
> 
> I didn't get chance to visit Notre Dame Cathedral on my own trip to Paris, so all information is from the internet, so if anything is wrong sorry about that.
> 
> :o)
> 
> Translations
> 
> French
> 
> ‘Mener le chemin mademoiselle.’ - Lead the way miss. 
> 
> Italian
> 
> ‘Si Grazie. Sarebbe carino.’ - Yes thanks. That would be nice.
> 
> ‘Più vicino.’ - Closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's tour of Paris continues as Ben has a bright idea which leads to both he and Rey getting to know one another better. 
> 
> Chapter 6 recap:
> 
> Rey and Ben toured Notre-Dame Cathedral after he saved her from almost being run over. Rey started to realise that she's got feelings for her hot and friendly tour guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely response to this light hearted fluffy fic. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it, it's so far been a delight to write and research.
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy it - even with the drama on the horizon!
> 
> :o)

\---

  ‘Do you like to read?’ Ben blurts and Rey turns her head to look up at him, that soft smile on her lips.

She nods, ‘I do.’

  ‘Good. Because I know the perfect place to go to next.’ He grins happily, and it’s so infectious that Rey finds herself smiling brighter in return.

They climb back on Ben’s bike. While he pulls on his gloves Rey quickly checks her phone. Nothing from Joe. No response to her ending things, but she’s not surprised. She wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t already moving onto the next woman and forgotten her completely.

  ‘You ready?’ Ben asks over his shoulder and Rey nods, ‘Yeah.’

Ben sets off heading back over to the Left Bank.

It’s not long before they pull to a stop and Ben cuts the engine. Rey looks around before climbing off the bike. She can see a park at the end of the street, but she’s pretty sure that’s not where Ben has planned.

  ‘Come on. I really think you’re going to love this place. I know I do.’ Ben encourages, heading towards the independent bookstore Shakespeare and Company.

Rey follows him inside and is instantly hit with the smell of books. It’s an intoxicating smell. One that reminds her home, of a childhood spent in libraries, escaping her life for those few hours and being transported into someone else’s imagination.

Tears burn the backs of her eyes as she gulps heavily, slowly walking amongst the shelves, fingertips brushing over the spines. Joe would never have thought of taking her to a bookstore. Whenever they were out shopping together (which in all honesty was a very rare occurrence) and she suggested they pop into Waterstone’s he’d scrunch his face up with disgust, looking at her as if she’d just insulted him.

But Ben, this stranger, has surpassed anything Joe had ever done for her and in only a couple of hours.

She bites her lips together as she pauses, conveniently in the Happily Ever After section. She catches sight of Ben as he studies the books on a shelf further along, and as if he knew she was looking at him he turns his head and gives her a crooked smile. She quickly looks away, feeling a blush bloom on her cheeks.

Her eyes settle on the spine of one of the books and she cocks her head to the side, “The Princess Bride” by William Goldman. It’s been a long time since she’s seen the film, and a smile creeps across her lips as she gently pulls the book off the shelf.

She flicks through a couple of pages, eyes drifting over the words. She doesn’t hear Ben walk over to her as her fingers glide down the page, and she softly reads to herself. It’s been a long time since she read this book, and even then it had been a battered copy with a whole chapter missing.

  ‘ _Love is many things none of them logical_.’

Rey’s head snaps up to find Ben standing next to her, a shy smile toying on his lips and a softness in his eyes that she’s never seen any man possess before.

  ‘You like The Princess Bride?’ Rey mumbles, closing the book slowly as Ben looks down, watching her hands.

  ‘ _Her heart was a secret garden and the walls were very high._ ’ He quotes and Rey can’t help the sharp breath she takes. He’s actually quoting from a book, to her! Her knees start to feel weak as her pulse begins to race.

They stand there, staring at one another, the air crackling between them, neither of them uttering a single word. There’s a burning intensity in his eyes, one that threatens to overwhelm her if she were to let it. But something is holding her back. Maybe it’s guilt? Fear? Shame from her lack of experience? She’s not quite sure. She quickly looks away.

Sensing her discomfort Ben coughs, before speaking, ‘Yeah. I love The Princess Bride. It was one of my favourite movies when I was growing up. And the book. What about you?’

Rey slowly turns her head back to look at him, seeing a slight burning blush to his cheeks, and she nods. ‘Yeah, I love the film. But I’ve never read the book.’ She admits, looking back down at the novel in her hands.

  ‘You should buy it. You’ll enjoy it.’ Ben smiles, as he too looks down at the book in her hands.

  ‘Yeah.’ Rey murmurs, lifting her head to find that Ben smiling softly as he steps backwards.

The intensity of that moment is broken by the increased distance, but the undeniable pull isn’t. That is still there as ever present as it was the moment they met the night before.

  ‘So what _was_ your favourite book when you were a kid?’ Ben asks from further down the row, eyes drifting over the spines on the higher shelves, not looking for anything in particular.

  ‘The Neverending Story.’ She replies instantly, still holding onto The Princess Bride as she looks over at Ben.

  ‘Ah by Michael Ende. The story of an unexpected hero.’ He smiles, turning to look at the shelves behind.

  ‘Let me guess you’ve read it in its original language?’ She quips, feeling far more settled with this teasing banter that’s developing between them.

  ‘Die unendliche Geschichte. Ja, habe ich. Und auf Englisch, Französisch und Italienisch.’ He replies, but there’s not arrogance in his tone, or the way he talks, just good natured humour.

Rey chuckles, shaking her head slightly as Ben walks back over to her, that easy smile on his lips.

  ‘I’ll let you in on a secret. Falkor always freaked me out in the movie.’ He whispers, leaning into her and she lets out a giggle.

  ‘Yeah, me too.’ She confesses, with a shy smile and a faint blush.

  ‘But I prefer the book anyway. So many adaptations miss the true essence of the novel that they’re meant to to be visualising. Don’t you think?’ He questions and Rey smirks, eyes flicking to the book in her hand.

  ‘Even The Princess Bride?’ She asks sweetly and Ben snickers.

  ‘No, no. Not The Princess Bride.’ He chuckles and winks and Rey finds herself captivated by him.

  ‘I’m a wannabe writer.’ He murmurs quietly, as if admitting it in such a place is sinful.

  ‘Only a wannabe?’

  ‘Yeah, for now. But one day I hope - maybe - that a novel that I wrote sits on one of these shelves. And a beautiful young traveller from England decides to read it.’ He says and Rey blushes, pushing her hair behind her ears, as she peeks over at him.

  ‘Come on. We best get going if we’re going to ditch the bike, and still see the sights.’ He announces, brushing past her, leaving her alone with his comment.

Rey takes a deep breath, eyes trailing after him as he disappears around the corner. She’s not quite sure if he’s flirting with her, or if he’s just being friendly. Gosh her inexperience with these things is really showing through. She sighs, ruefully. A more confident and experienced woman would know what’s going on, and exactly what to do.

But Rey is not that woman, and it’s not like she can just call up Jess, Paige or even Poe and ask for their advice. That would equal far too many questions. So instead, she’s just going to have to go with it. And hope that Ben isn’t as green as she is.

\---

Ben is already sat on his bike when she steps out of the store, storing away her newly purchased novel into her bag.

  ‘Ah, so you brought it?’ He grins as Rey accepts the helmet from him.

  ‘I did. And I’m holding you solely responsible if I don’t like it.’ She smirks, climbing on behind him.

  ‘As you should.’ He quips, pulling his helmet onto his head.

Rey fastens her helmet, before shuffling a little closer to Ben, wrapping her arms around his middle as he turns on the engine.

  ‘Hey Rey, do you like ice cream?’ He asks, peering back over his shoulder.

  ‘I love ice cream. Why?’ She answers, as he kicks off the side stand.

  ‘Then I think you’re going to love our next stop.’ He replies as he pulls away.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind the slow tour of Paris? If you want me to pick the pace up just let me know.
> 
> Translations
> 
> ‘Die Unendliche Geschichte. Ja, habe ich. Und auf Englisch, Französisch und Italienisch.’ - 'The Neverending Story. Yes, I have. And in English, French and Italian.’  
> (I don't know if it has been translated into French and Italian but I like to think it has)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos given this fluffy little fic, it means a lot and is such wonderful motivation :)

\---

After parking his motorbike round the back of Katana’s, Ben and Rey walk along Boulevard Saint-Germain, over Ponte de la Tournelle and onto Île Saint-Louis. While they walk Ben gives her a history lesson about the street, the bridge and the island in the Seine. She listens to him with rapt attention. She’s in awe of his knowledge, feeling enviable that he knows so much about the city he lives in. If someone were to ask her about the history of a particular street in London, they’d find themselves disappointed.

Soon they arrive outside Berthillon Glacier in the centre of Île Saint-Louis.

  ‘Berthillon Glacier. Possibly the best ice cream you’ll ever have. Or sorbet of course.’ Ben smiles as Rey looks around the shop, noticing that despite the weather it’s very popular. Most of the tables are taken by families, couples and groups, all enjoying their ice creams or sorbets.

As they stand in comfortable silence Rey looks up at Ben, admiring his strong profile as he looks ahead. She hears giggles from nearby and looks over at a table of girls of no more than 16 or 17. Not much younger than her.

She looks at them for a moment, seeing their blushing faces and wide eyes, but she’s not able to understand their quick French chatter. Yet she can guess who they’re talking about as she follows their eyelines, landing on her handsome tour guide.

Rey spots a slight quirk of his lips and she finds herself sniggering, clearly he knows the girls are looking at him, and no doubt he can understand what they’re saying. Rey bites her lips together as her eyes fire back over to the girls. Suddenly overcome with possessiveness.

  ‘It looks like you’ve got yourself a fan club.’ She snipes, head turned towards Ben.

  ‘It would appear so.’ He answers, slowly turning his head to look at her, and Rey feels her stomach do a flip.

  ‘And what are you going to do about it?’ Rey enquires, a bite in her voice.

  ‘I’m not going to do anything about it.’ He shakes his head, eyes flitting over to the table of girls.

  ‘Uh oh, it looks like they want to though.’ Rey huffs as two of the girls get up from the table and make a beeline for Ben.

He tenses and gulps as he steps forward, the queue in front shrinking with each purchase. The two pretty girls - one a brunette, the other blonde come to a stop next to Rey and she instantly bristles.

They talk fast and over one another and Rey can’t understand a word, so she settles for watching reactions. Especially Ben’s. He looks uncomfortable at the attention, his eyes slightly wide with a hint of panic. It’s sort of amusing to Rey that this tall, strong man is intimidated by a couple of girls.

  ‘Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais j'ai une petite amie.’ Ben replies and instantly four eyes turn on Rey, who’s brows furrow in confusion as she looks between the girls and Ben, who is looking rather sheepish as he avoids her gaze.

  ‘Elle?’ The brunette snaps full of attitude as she glares at Rey.

  ‘Oui. Elle.’ Ben answers with a gulp, nervously glancing at Rey, who is feeling increasingly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the girls.

They give her a once over, scoff and turn on their heels before stomping away. Rey takes a sharp breath as she watches the girls talk to their friends, all the while looking over at her, a mix of bemusement, a little disgust and annoyance on their faces.

  ‘What did you say?’ Rey questions Ben sharply.

  ‘I um, I kind of said you’remygirlfriend.’ He answers quickly, blushing profusely as Rey’s mouth falls open.

  'Oh’

She wasn’t expecting that.

  ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.’ He adds quickly, looking increasingly flustered as Rey lets her mind wander off for a minute, thinking what it would be like being Ben’s girlfriend.

No doubt he’d be the most caring and attentive boyfriend in the entire world. She’s seen his gentlemanly behaviour already - opening doors for her, checking that she’s okay all the time, not to mention the way he talks to her; like she’s the center of the world, and he’s only there for her. But despite all this, she can still see an edge simmering just beneath the surface. Almost like a dark side threatening to come out. She saw a flash of it outside Notre-Dame with the car.

  ‘No, no. It’s okay. I don’t mind,’ she answers, ‘but you know, if you want to make it _look_ convincing then we have to _look_ like we’re actually together.’ She adds hastily without thinking.

  ‘Oh, okay. What-- what do you suggest?’ Ben asks, another step closer to the counter, they’re next.

Rey doesn’t say anything as she lifts her right hand, eyes flickering from it to Ben’s face and back down, telling him what she thinks. Or more like what she wants. He inhales quickly, his own eyes awash with emotion as he looks down at her offered hand, his lips parting slightly.

She holds her breath, waiting for him to do something, anything. But praying it’s not humiliation. A gasp escapes her mouth at the feel of his fingertips brushing her own, like a surge of electricity, a spark emitting between them, as he takes hold of her hand, a shy smile spreading across his face.

Rey doesn’t try to hide her own soft smile as they look at one another, standing there holding hands. They’re called forward and Rey can’t take her eyes off him as he converses with the lady behind the counter, a friendly tone exchanged between them. But all the while he keeps snatching glances at Rey, still smiling.

  ‘What would you like?’ He asks, a look of genuine happiness in his brown eyes as he smiles at her.

  ‘Um,’ Rey looks at the menu and bites on the corner of her bottom lip, eyes dancing over the words.

  ‘Glace au chocolat et sorbet à la framboise, s'il vous plait.’ She answers, confidently and she can’t help but feel proud of herself, and by the looks of it neither can Ben. She’s already picking the language up.

  ‘Wow, get you and your French. If you keep that up then I’ll be out of a job.’ He jests and Rey lets out a bark of laughter.

  ‘Oh no. I still need you.’

Quickly the woman places their order on the counter, and Ben pulls his wallet from his jacket pocket, just as Rey goes to pull her hand away from his to grab her purse from her bag.

  ‘I’ve got this.’ He states, already pulling a note from his wallet and handing it over to the woman.

  ‘I can pay for my own.’ Rey replies, her tone a little defensive.

  ‘I’m sure you can. But I insist.’

  ‘Ben-’

  ‘Rey, please. Let me.’ He says, voice so earnest that it causes her to pause as she looks up at him.

  ‘Okay.’ she answers quietly, as her stomach clenches with guilt.

She’s not sure why she’s suddenly being hit with guilt, perhaps it’s his gesture. Buying her something, only those who care about her ever have. Joe never brought her food (or anything for that matter), more often than not she ended up buying his. But he doesn’t matter anymore.

He’s out of the picture she reminds herself.

But maybe that’s why she feels guilty. Because she’s keeping Ben in the dark about her oh so recent ex boyfriend. Surely if she wants to keep this flirtation, and see where it might go (despite their limited time), then she really should tell him about Joe. Afterall she doesn’t want him to think badly of her in case he finds out. She needs to be honest with him, he deserves that.

Ben’s hand slips from hers as he accepts his change and grabs the two tubs of ice cream and sorbet, and even after those few moments she already feels bereft without the warmth of his palm against hers and the callouses brushing over the back of her hand.

  ‘Ben, I need to tell you something.’ She says, her voice barely above a whisper as they head for the door, Ben carrying the tubs. She’s not sure he’s heard.

Once they’re outside he hands her one of the tubs with a smile on his face and Rey notices that he’s got the exact same flavours from the looks of it.

  ‘Have you got the same as me?’ She asks, eyes widening.

  ‘Maybe.’ He snickers, lifting his tub out of her view.

  ‘You have, haven’t you? Chocolate ice cream and raspberry sorbet?’

Ben lowers the tub, plastic spoon in his other hand as he takes a mouthful of ice cream.

  ‘Yes. I’ve got the same as you.’ He admits as Rey shakes her head in disbelief.

  ‘Are they your favourites?’ She asks as they begin walking away from the shop, each of them enjoying their sweet treat.

  ‘No, normally I go for the gianduja and orange ice cream or mandarin sorbet.’ He answers, and Rey feels a wave of disappointment that they don’t have their favourites in common.

  ‘So, what was it you want to tell me?’ Ben asks, looking over at her as they walk across Ponte Marie.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Translations
> 
> ‘Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais j'ai une petite amie.’ - I'm sorry to tell you, but I have a girlfriend. 
> 
> ‘Elle?’ - Her
> 
> ‘Oui. Elle.’ - Yes. Her.
> 
> ‘Glace au chocolat et sorbet à la framboise, s'il vous plait.’ - ‘Chocolate ice cream and raspberry sorbet, please.’
> 
> Thank you to RosePourpre for the help with the French :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high as Rey makes a necessary confession.
> 
> Chapter 8 recap:
> 
> Ben took Rey for ice cream where Rey got jealous of some flirty girls and didn't mind being used as a cover for her hunky tour guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely response to this fic and each of the chapters, it really is so wonderful. Thank you!!! xx
> 
> I've got to admit I'm a little bit nervous about this chapter. I hope you guys like it - ek!

\---

  ‘Can we, can we sit down. Please.’ Rey mumbles, gesturing toward a bench near the river bank.

Ben nods and they sit, a tension building between them as Rey puts her half empty tub of ice cream and sorbet aside. He's watching her, nervously. Seeing that she can't seem to bring herself to look at him as she takes a moment to compose herself.

He'll stay quiet, let her tell him whatever it is she's got to say. Even if it breaks his fragile heart. Telling himself that he’s got a bad feeling about this.

  ‘I-- I need to tell you something. I want to be honest with you. I need to be honest with you. I-- I wasn't meant to come to Paris alone.’ She begins, voice crackling as she glances up at Ben, finding him simply watching her, his expression slightly strained.

  ‘I was meant to come with my boyfriend.’ She says in barely a whisper, her words just about carrying over the sound of the city around them as her eyes burn with tears.

She looks over at Ben, needing to see his face. To see how he feels. There's a tension around his lips and jaw, and his nostrils are flaring slightly. But it's his eyes that give him away. She's never seen such expressive eyes on a man before, and Ben’s, they give him away. Hurt and confusion washing over them.

That last word has just destroyed him, ripped his heart in two. But then again maybe he’s a fool for not considering that she was taken, for not asking. He was too caught up in his dream, in the fantasy. In his feelings. He mentally reprimands himself.

  ‘You have a boyfriend?’ He croaks, eyes growing wet.

  ‘No, no. It's over. He stood me up at the train station yesterday. How can I be with someone who would do that? Someone who could be be so cruel?’ She answers, her own hurt and anger colouring her words as she shifts further round to look at Ben.

  ‘Does he know that? That it's over?’ He snaps, and while she flinches at his tone, she can understand it.

  ‘I…..I've sent him a message, telling him we're over. But I've not heard from him.’ She tells him, guilt making her stomach knot and her heart feel heavy.

Ben takes a deep breath before sighing, his jaw clenched. He really, really wants to punch something. But he needs to keep calm, keep his cool and not terrify her with his unpredictable temper.

He feels sick, how could anyone do such a horrible thing to such a wonderful, gorgeous, remarkable young woman like Rey. The more he thinks about wanting to throttle this waste of space, the angrier he’s becoming. And he doesn’t want to terrify her.

  ‘What’s his name?’ He asks through gritted teeth, not able to help himself from finding out the details, a kind of self torture if you like. Rey gasps softly, not expecting this line of questioning.

  ‘Uh, Joe.’ She answers, gulping heavily, a lump forming in her throat.

  ‘And how long have you been with him?’

  ‘Three months. But it’s over now. You have to believe me.’ She tells him passionately, shifting closer to him, but stopping when he tenses.

  ‘Did you-- did you love him?’ He hisses with more venom in his voice than perhaps he intended, especially when he sees the look of hurt in her watery eyes.

Rey shakes her head, a tear tumbling from her eyes and trickling down her cheek, ‘No. I never loved him.’

Ben shakes his head in confusion, his brows knitting together. Why is she telling him all this if she’s not even with this Joe guy anymore. Admittedly the timing in very, _very_ close - being only a couple of hours, but still did he really need to know? Did he want to know?

  ‘Then why are you telling me? If you never loved him, and it’s over between you why tell me?’ He asks, his voice raw as he finally looks her in the eyes.

  ‘I-- I thought you should know. I want to be honest with you.’

  ‘Why?’ He barks with a shake of his head.

  ‘Because,’ She pauses, closing her eyes for a moment to gather herself with a long breath.

Ben watches her, captivated as she takes a succession of deep breaths, eyes closed and completely serene, and a calmness washes over hm.

  ‘I know this will sound crazy. I mean we've only known each other less than a day, but there's something….. something…. there. Between us. I can-- I can feel it. I don't know if you do, or-’

  ‘Yes.’ He interrupts with a blurt with a gasp, surprised by his own confession.

  ‘You do?’ She blinks widely, almost owlishly.

He nods, eyes wide and his breathing unsteady. A slow shy smile spreads across Rey’s lips as she feels the hint of a blush on her cheeks. ‘I do. I thought-- I thought I was the only one. That I was imagining it. But I felt it, from the moment we met. And it’s only getting-’

  ‘Stronger.’ They say at the same time.

A spark emits between them, it’s undeniable. Pulling them together, setting them on the same path. Intertwining their destinies, their fates.

  ‘I'm sorry. About not telling you sooner. About my ex.’ She apologises, and Ben shakes his head.

  ‘It's okay. I get it. I do.  Let the past die. I was just surprised at how recent an ex he is.’ Ben tells her, shifting a little closer to her, and a soft smile spreads across her lips.

  ‘I don’t even know why I stayed with him. I know three months isn’t exactly a long time. But it was probably three months too long.’ She explains, finding herself sat right next to him, their legs brushing together and Ben puts his arm on the back of the bench, itching to wrap it around her shoulders as she leans into his side.

  ‘I guess I was lonely. Thought he’d fill a place of emptiness. When in fact all he did was make me feel more alone.’ She explains, shoulders slumping slightly.

And Ben gives in, he wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him, ‘You’re not alone.’

  ‘Neither are you.’ She replies, turning her head to look up at him, their face are so close. So close that they can feel each other’s breath.

Right now Ben would like nothing more than the lean forward and press his lips against her beautiful rosy lips, but despite her confession of feelings for him, he doesn’t want to scare her off.

But clearly Rey has other ideas as she moves slowly toward him, her breath hitching in the back of her throat. The tub of ice cream and sorbet forgotten at her side, as her hand lifts from her thigh, drifting toward him. Her intentions clear as he gulps, lips parting as he takes a shaky breath.

She’s so close, so close to kissing him. Caught up in their own little world, their little bubble.

But they’re brought out of it by the sound of a car horn blaring on the bridge. They both jolt back, eyes wide and startled, looking flustered and embarrassed. She was thatclose. So close that she kicks herself for not just going for it.

Ben coughs, ‘Uh, do you, um. Do you want to get going? There’s still more to see.’ He claims, lifting his arm off her shoulder and distracting himself with what remains of his sweet treat.

  ‘Sure. Yeah. Of course.’ Rey rambles, feeling cold at the loss of his arm on her shoulders.

She grabs up her tub and they sit in a slightly awkward silence as they finish their sweet treats.

  ‘I’ve got to say I think I might have found a new favourite flavour. I think you’ve converted me.’ He grins broadly as he takes her empty tub from her hand and gets to his feet as she smiles up at him, squinting a little from the sun filtering through the grey clouds.

  ‘Ah see, I do have some taste after all.’ She snickers. Clearly alluding to her taste in men and Ben chuckles as he steps away, heading for the bin.

Rey meanwhile pulls her phone from her bag to see if there’s any sort of response from Joe. But there’s nothing other than more than a few messages from her friends. She starts reading them.

**Finn:**

**Hey. What’s going on? Call me.**

**Finn:**

**Rey call me. Please.**

**Poe:**

**Finn’s in a state. Can you please call him xx**

**Jess:**

**What’s happened girl? Buzz me.**

**Rose:**

**Hi. Finn is panicking. Has something happened? Let him know, please.**

**Finn:**

R **EY!!!! CALL ME!!!**

**Finn:**

**Do I have to come to Paris?????? Because I will. Let me know you’re okay. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Her brows furrow as she scrolls through the panicked messages from her friends. Perhaps they’ve seen Joe. She would not be surprised if he’d gone to Brighton after getting her message.

She decides to let Finn know that she’s okay.

**Hey. I’m fine. I’m sorry to have worried you. I didn’t mean to. I hope you’re having a good time in Brighton. Please don’t worry, I’m having a lovely time in Paris. I’ll see you soon xx**

She feels guilty about causing her best friend to worry. And she hopes that he isn’t on his way to Paris due to his panic. She looks at the date and time stamp on the messages. They were all sent in that morning.

Just as Ben steps back over, her phone pings with a message. It’s Finn.

**Oh thank god. I was worried sick. Thinking something bad had happened to you. Don’t worry me like that again please. We saw Joe in Brighton last night. Gave him what for. Haven’t seen him since. Probably getting drunk somewhere where we aren’t. But that means you’re in Paris on your own. Are you okay?**

Rey sighs at the fretting in Finn’s message.

**I’m fine. Please stop worrying. I’m having a good time. Enjoying the sights and the sounds. And the food. The people are really nice. Don’t worry, I can look after myself. Please concentrate on having a good time in Brighton. I’ll see you soon, okay. xxx**

She sends back before shoving her phone back into her bag and smiling up at Ben as he hovers nearby.

  ‘Everything okay?’ He enquires, having clocked the worry in her eyes.

  ‘Yeah. Just my best friend worrying if I’m okay. He always thinks he’s gotta protect me. But what he doesn’t always realise is that I can take care of myself.’ She answers as Ben offers her his hand and without hesitation she takes it, rising to her feet.

  ‘That’s good. To have a friend who looks out for you like that.’ He says as they start walking, hands still together.

  ‘Yeah. But he threatened to come to Paris to make sure I was okay.’

  ‘Really? Wow. That’s some friend.’ Ben chuckles softly, his thumb gently caressing her knuckles.

  ‘Yeah. He’s great. And you’ll never guess why he’s flipped out.’ Rey quirks her eyebrow as Ben shakes his head at her.

  ‘Joe is in Brighton.’ She states.

  ‘What? No way? He stood you up to go to Brighton? That’s unbelievable. I mean it was unbelievable that he stood you up in the first place. But to choose to go to Brighton rather than Paris with you is just something else entirely. That guy needs some serious help.’ Ben tells her and she blushes softly at his compliment.

  ‘Well I’m happy he didn’t show up.’ She offers, a smile on her face as they hold one another’s gazes.

  ‘Me too.’

They walk in comfortable silence, still holding hands, when suddenly Ben stops, turning to face her. ‘Hey Rey, do you fancy seeing the pyramids?’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I hope you weren't too disappointed with Ben's reaction to Rey's admission. I didn't want him to go Kylo Ren on her, because well this isn't that kind of story. But I did want to show a flicker of his temper, even if it was internal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's personal tour of Paris continues and she also offers up some very personal information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos' and the comments - you guys rock!!!!

\---

  ‘Are you a model, because I'm sure I've seen you in a magazine.’ Joe leers, looking the blonde up and down at they sit on a bench at the terminal.

  ‘Oui.’ The pretty young woman smiles brightly and Joe grins as he leans back.

He's been waiting for hours, yet it feels like days. He just hopes all this effort is worth it, and Rey will put out like Finn had blurted. He kind of feels sorry for the guy, it was clear from the horror in his eyes that he'd not meant to say anything, but Joe’s glad he did. Because he's been trying to get into Rey's knickers from the moment they met. And this, this is his chance.

He really does hope she's worth all this.

The young blonde giggles girlishly, brushing her hair behind her ear in an obvious way. She’s getting the next train, going home to France. And Joe has his fingers crossed he'll be getting the same train. He's just got to wait and see. She’s a perfect distraction.

It's been a long day already. He'd got a few hours of sleep when he got to the terminal, but a crick in the neck and an increase of noise had roused him from his slumber. He’d found a socket and plugged in his phone charger only to find that it was broke. He’d asked around, to see if anyone had a charger he could borrow, but no-one did. Not even the service desk.

He’d planned to go buy a new one, but the amazonian woman caught his eye and everything else was forgotten - even in part Rey. Apart from the hope of getting her into bed - that can not be forgotten. Not even when he’s flirting up a storm with this cute French girl.

They continue to chat and Joe finds out the girls name is Genevieve, she’s 21 and was in London on a modelling assignment. That she’s going back to Paris for five days before heading for Milan. She’s single, and he hopes ready to mingle.

He’s really hoping that he manages to get a seat on the train with her. And then who knows. And if Rey does do the inexplicable and reject him, then he can always look Genevieve up.

  ‘Excuse me, Mr. Fry-Gray?’ A young man dressed in a uniform interrupts their flirtation.

  ‘Yes.’ Joe replies curtly, not happy at the intrusion.

  ‘There’s been a last minute cancellation on the next train to Paris, if you wish to purchase the ticket?’ The young man enquires, eyes flitting between the two, brows narrowing a little.

When Joe had arrived at the station and hurried up to the desk, he’d given a grand story about carrying out a romantic gesture for his girlfriend. The young man and the middle aged woman said that they’d do their best to get him on the train that day, that they’d put him as first reserve and he was ever so grateful.

So it’s no wonder the young man is looking at him with slight confusion.

  ‘That’s great. Thank you. Thank you so much.’ Joe gushes, reverting back to his besotted and lovestruck boyfriend act.

  ‘If you’d follow me.’ The clerk says coolly as he turns on his heels and heads back to the desk.

  ‘It looks like we’ll be travel buddies after all.’ He smirks with a wink at the blonde before heading after the clerk.

  ‘Hey, do you know where I can buy a phone charger?’ Joe asks as the young man takes his seat behind the desk.

  ‘There’s a store nearby that sells them.’ He replies right before the tannoy announces that the train Joe is catching is ready for boarding and will be leaving in fifteen minutes.

  ‘If you hurry.’ The man snipes with pursed lips.

\---

Ben and Rey turn onto Rue de Rivoli, still hand-in-hand, smiling coyly at one another.

  ‘Did you know that Rue de Rivoli was named after one of Napoleon’s early victories against the Austrian army at the battle of Rivoli in 1797, and is one of the most famous streets in Paris.’ Ben explains as Rey looks here and there, admiring the buildings and the people rushing by.

  ‘You really are a bit of a history buff aren’t you?’ Rey observes and Ben chuckles.

  ‘Actually I lived in Paris for a time when I was a kid. So I learnt a little bit then.’ He explains, and Rey smiles to herself at the thought of little Ben running up and down this street.

  ‘What are you smiling at?’ He smirks, looking over at her.

  ‘Oh nothing. I was just imagining what little Ben looked like running up and down this street.’ She blushes softly, looking away.

  ‘For your information I wasn’t a particularly cute kid. I was all gangly with big ears, and a big nose. Awkward, and a complete nerd.’ He laughs as they approach Hôtel de Ville.

  ‘Well I think your ears suit you. And your nose.’ Rey practically whispers, looking even more embarrassed as she bites her lips together and sneaks a peek up at Ben as he looks down at her, a soft expression in his eyes.

  ‘You like my ears?’ He murmurs in disbelief.

  ‘Yes.’ Rey squeaks and Ben chuckles, shaking his head. She can’t believe she just said any of that.

  ‘Come on. We’ve got plenty to see. And you can admire my ears later.’ He snickers, pulling on her hand as they walk past Hôtel de Ville, with Rey blushing profusely at his comment. His ears burning red, not believing what he’d just implied.

As they walk Rey cranes her neck to admire the Renaissance Revival architecture, while Ben gives her a very brief history lesson about the building that houses the city’s local administration.

Next he points out Saint-Jacques Tower, giving Rey a moment to take a photo of the flamboyant Gothic tower as he explains a little about the tower.

  ‘It’s all that remains of the Church of Saint Jacques de la Boucherie-’

  ‘Saint James of the butchery?’ She interrupts with a little uncertainty over the words.

  ‘Yes. It was demolished in 1797 during the French Revolution, and the tower is the only thing that remains.’

  ‘Huh. The French Revolution really did a number on the buildings, didn’t it?’ Rey muses as she tilts her head to the side, admiring the tower from the street.

  ‘Yeah, I guess it did.’ Ben agrees with a nod.

Rey slides her phone back into her bag, noticing that she’s not got any new messages and her stomach does a nervous little twitch. Either Joe hasn’t got the message or he has and he’s decided that he’s not even going to answer her.

  ‘You okay?’ Ben asks, tilting his head in order to catch her eye, concern flashing in his brown eyes as she looks up, a shy smile on her lips.

  ‘I’m fine.’ She replies and without even thinking about it their hands join together and they continue walking down the street.

Rey comes to a sudden halt with a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. As an engineering student she’s had a long appreciation of architecture and Paris is proving to be a treasure trove of beautiful, outstanding architecture. So much so that she even has a moment of thinking of changing her degree.

Ben smiles softly as he watches Rey, seeing the wonder and awe on her face as she stares at the building in front of them.

  ‘Perrault’s Colonnade. The easternmost façade of the Palais du Louvre. It’s a masterpiece of French Architectural Classicism. Celebrated ever since it’s construction.’ Ben explains.

  ‘It’s amazing.’ Rey mutters, before once again pulling her phone from her satchel and dropping Ben’s hand.

Every time their hands part he feels a moment of loss at the sudden lack of contact. And from the flicker in her eyes, he thinks she does too.

  ‘Come on. Wait until you see the front.’ He smiles encouragingly, grabbing her hand as she tucks her phone away.

Ben practically drags Rey down the street, giving her only a little time to read the banner hanging down from the side of the building announcing the featured exhibition taking place. Frida Kahlo.

Rey recalls watching a film about the famed Mexican artist with Poe, Finn and Rose only a few days after meeting them all. But other than that her knowledge of the artist is fairly limited.

But she’d read enough about The Louvre to know that you need at least a couple of visits to see everything it has to offer, and that’s without special exhibits. Besides she’s not foolish enough to believe they’d be going inside.

As they turn the corner and step onto the Napoleon courtyard a smile spreads across her face. It’s stunning. Better than what she’d imagined when she’d looked a photos of it in preparation for her trip. She pulls her phone from her bag and starts taking a number of photographs.

Ben is watching Rey intently. He wants to see her reaction to every little thing. And so far she has been a bright vision of awe, intrigue and wonder. And this is no different. She’s so captivated by their surroundings.

  ‘Do you want me to take your picture?’ He offers, and Rey grins in reply, handing her phone over.

She looks around, trying to decide on the best place for her photo, before setting off with Ben following patiently behind. While she selects the perfect place to pose Ben discreetly takes a couple of unguarded snaps of her, smiling lovingly to himself.

Rey finally chooses at place to stand and beams at Ben, as he takes her photo, standing in front of the largest of the pyramids. She then starts goofing around as Ben continues to snap away, laughing at her.

  ‘Have you been inside? The Louvre.’ She questions as they head away from the pyramid toward the Tuileries Garden.

Ben shakes his head, ‘I’ve not actually. It’s funny isn’t it. In all the years I’ve lived in Paris there are so many places I’ve never actually been to.’ Ben muses as once again their hands find one another as they walk. And it feels so natural.

  ‘I know what you mean. I’ve lived in London my whole life yet I’ve never been to the Tower of London, or Buckingham Palace. Or most of the museums. Apart from The British Science Museum. I was there every weekend, or the library.’ Rey tells him, giving him a glimpse into her past.

  ‘Which part of London did you grow up in?’ Ben asks gently, not wanting to pry or overstep the mark.

  ‘Brixton, Peckham, Woolwich, Clapham. Even Camden. In and out of foster homes.’ She replies, and he can hear the false confidence in her voice.

  ‘You-you were in foster care?’ Ben mutters, regretting his question almost immediately when he feels her tense.

Rey comes to a stop and nods. ‘My parents left me when I was six.’

  ‘I’m so sorry.’ He offers, turning to face her, his eyes so earnest as he looks at her, seeing the mask of bravado she wears.

  ‘Why? It wasn’t you who left me. But thank you.’ She answers, a wistfulness in her voice from long standing emotional pain, her eyes quickly wet with residue anger as she looks away.

His heart aches for her. How can anyone be so cruel to such a incredible, resourceful, bright, funny, caring young woman. A woman that has only been in his life for a few hours, yet has already turned it, and him, upside down.

Clearly wanting to change the subject Rey paints a smile onto her lips and blinks away the couple of unshed tears reminders or thoughts of her absent parents elicit she turns to face Ben again.

  ‘So can we stop by here tonight after you pick me up? I really want to see it all lit up.’ Rey asks, sounding a little hesitant and unsure, and it translates in her eyes.

  ‘Sure, sure. Of course. Whatever you want.’ Ben nods and blabbers in agreement, relief washing over him at not having put his foot in it and scaring her off.

  ‘Great. Thank you.’ Rey replies, the anguish she’d felt a moment ago fading from her face as she starts walking again, tugging Ben into step next to her.

They head into the Garden which is nothing more than twigs and dead leaves due to the season, but that doesn’t seem to dampen the bright smile fixed on Rey’s face.

Her phone starts to ring.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. It went through a few changes, especially the ending (still not happy with elements of it) and well life got in the way too. But it's here and I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> I also hope you guys don't mind the pacing of this story or the little historical bits? 
> 
> The big question is: who's calling Rey?
> 
> Unbeta'd.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's calling Rey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely and encouraging comments and kudos' <3 They all mean a lot x
> 
> WARNING - Bad language

\---

Rey pulls her phone from her bag and the smile quickly disappears from her face when she sees the caller ID flashing up on her phone screen. Her mouth goes dry as nausea circles her belly and she feels faint.

  ‘Aren’t you going to get that?’ Ben enquires casually as he comes to a stop a few steps away, turning to face her.

That carefree smile vanishes when he sees the look of fear on her sudden pale face and he hurries over to her side. ‘Rey, are you okay?’

  ‘It’s--it’s Joe.’ She whispers, staring down at the phone as it keeps ringing.

  ‘Your ex Joe? Do you want me talk to him.’ Ben offers, and her head darts, shocked by his offer.

Rey shakes her head, her fingers trembling and hovering over the accept button. ‘Thank you. But I need to do this.’

She slides the accept and raises the phone to her ear, ready to say ‘hello.’

  ‘You’ve dumped me? You’ve fucking dumped me?’ Joe snarls before she even gets to utter a single word. ‘I stand you up _once_ and you dump me. I can’t fucking believe it.’

  ‘Yeah well, you best believe it. We’re over.’ She declares, her voice wavering at first, but getting stronger and steadier by the end.

  ‘What? What the fuck Rey? I’ve come all the way to fucking Paris _for you_. I spent all morning sleeping on a bench at the fucking train station with a dead phone. And then when I’m finally able to charge my phone, what do I find? A text message from you, ending things. You’ve dumped me. By fucking text.’ He spits and snarls down the phone and she has to hold it a little away from her ear.

But then her brain catches up to one of the things he just said. He’s in Paris. Joe is in Paris. She gulps heavily, feeling the colour drain from her face as her pulse shudders.

  ‘You’re--you’re in Paris?’ She stammers, starting to feel shell shocked as Ben’s brows shoot up his forehead because of her words.

  ‘Yes. I’m in Paris. For you. I came all this way. _For you_. I spent a lot of money on this. And this is the thanks I get.  A single fucking text.’ He scoffs and Rey shakes her head in disbelief.

  ‘No. No. This can’t be happening.’ She mumbles to herself, beginning to pace back and forth next to the circular lake.

How is this even happening? Why now? And why the hell has he come to Paris? Especially when he made it clear he had no intention to the day before. Just what exactly did her friends say to him that spurred him into action?

  ‘Are you even listening? Rey?’ Joe snaps down the receiver, and she jolts having been lost in thought.

  ‘Why are you even here? Why are you in Paris?’ She blurts, brows knitted together, shaking her head in confusion as Ben watches on, the picture of concern.

  ‘Because your weird little posse of friends cornered me. They told me how much this trip meant to you. How you were _finally_ going to put out.’ He sneers and Rey feels bile shoot up her throat at the disgust at what he just said, her free hand clamping over her mouth.

  ‘Wh-what?’ She croaks, tears burning the backs of her eyes, her whole body feeling numb with shock.

  ‘Oh yeah, Finn told me all about how you brought some sexy underwear to seduce me with. How you’ve had a bikini wax, and even painted your toe nails. He even told me you brought some condoms. All of this, just for me. It’s about time.’ He leers and she just about swallows the bile back down, the tears flooding her eyes as she goes cold all over.

  ‘You’re sick-’

He scoffs arrogantly. ‘So how about you get over you silly little tantrum, meet me at the hotel and we can pretend none of this happened.’

Rey sees red, getting over her initial shock as anger boils through her veins. Even her vision narrows as she grips the phone so hard it might crack. Even Ben shifts uncomfortably, the worry clear in his eyes as he watches her cautiously.

  ‘You really think I’m going to sleep with you after what you did? After what you just said. No chance. No chance in hell. No fucking chance, you arsehole. I wouldn’t touch _you_ if you were the last man on earth. I never want to see you again. And I mean what I said. We’re over.’ She growls, spurred on by the anger surging through her veins.

  ‘You’re nothing more than a frigid little cock tease who hates to be touched. Hell I’m better off without you. So really you’ve done me a favour. I can go find someone who _really_ appreciates me. I just hope you don’t die before you find someone who meets your pathetic standards.’

And with that he hangs up. Leaving her standing there, shocked and raging. Her chest heaving and eyes bulging slightly as she takes gulping gasps of air. Tears streaming down her cheeks, but not through upset, but through anger.

  ‘Rey, are you okay?’ Ben asks gently, shrinking in on himself to look less threatening, but she’s lost in her mind.

Ben lightly places his hand on her elbow and it brings her from her daze. ‘Rey?’

  ‘Yeah?’

  ‘Are you alright?’

She sighs, clicking her phone off and shoving it back into her satchel. She looks up to meet Ben’s concerned eyes and a rush of affection passes through her body and she smiles softly at him.

  ‘Yeah, I guess. It went as well as expected I suppose.’ She tells him wryly, rubbing at her wet face.

  ‘So he’s in Paris then?’

  ‘Yeah.’ She sighs, shoulders slumping with sudden tiredness. ‘He thought I was just going to forget what he did, and go sleep with him.’

Ben’s lips fall open at her honesty, he was not expecting her to be so blunt. ‘Oh.’

She scoffs, shaking her head. ‘As if I’d sleep with him after what he did. To be honest I don’t think I ever wanted to in the first place. I think that’s why I always put it off.’

  ‘Oh.’ Ben repeats, really not sure what to say to her confession.

  ‘I’m sorry, you don’t need to hear that.’ She blushes, now looking embarrassed as they both stand there, awkwardly avoiding each other’s gazes.

  ‘No, no. It’s okay. If you want to rant, feel free.’ He offers nervously, feeling his stomach churn with nerves. All because of this incredible, resourceful, beautiful woman. Yet he also sees an unsure, frightened, nervous woman. One who’s desperate for love, but has never got it.

He doesn’t really know what comes over him, moving on pure emotion and feeling as he steps forward and wraps his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest. At first she’s tense in his arms, all rigid and shocked, but as he coos in her ear she melts into his embrace.

Rey lets out a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut as she wraps her arms around his waist, letting herself be surrounded by him. Breathing in the scent of him. Aftershave, leather and detergent. A shy smile creeps onto her lips as he rests his chin on the top of her head and for the first time ever in her life she feels whole.

Complete.

\---

It could be hours or just a matter of minutes before they break apart. Again feeling bereft at the loss, just like they had when they first broke hands. Only this time it's worse, to the point that they both gasp with surprise at the feeling of loss that overcomes them.

They look into one another's eyes, searching for understanding, and finding it. There is no need for words. This is more than either of them has ever felt before. It’s as if they’re bonded. Soulmates.

Rey looks down, brushing stray hairs behind her ears as she bites her lips as Ben coughs, taking a small step away from her.

  ‘So, um. Please tell me you don’t have a crazy ex girlfriend, who's going to jump out from behind a bush or something?’ She titters, blushing sweetly as she looks up nervously.

Ben lets out a short chuckle. ‘No, no crazy ex’s. Just crazy friends.’

  ‘Now that I can relate to.’ She smiles, stepping forward and instinctively wrapping her arm around his waist as he turns to face the same direction. Ben takes a sharp breath, a wide grin on his face as he places his arm around her shoulders as they head toward the Place de la Concorde.

They just need to be close to one another. Feeling one another.  Touching one another.

  ‘Is that a ferris wheel?’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was a little bit weak or jumbled - it's undergone a few re-writes and I'm still not entirely happy with it. :/
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Do you think that's the last we'll see or hear of Joe???


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben continue their tour of Paris, with a little detour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments, kudos', bookmarks and subscriptions <3
> 
> Hope you like this chapter :o)

\---

Rey tugs Ben toward the ferris wheel a look of pure joy on her face. She comes to a grinding halt, looking up at the slowly moving wheel, a small queue of people waiting to go round just off to the side.

  ‘It’s to celebrate Christmas.’ Ben supplies, as if he’d read her mind as she wondered about the reason behind the free standing ferris wheel.

  ‘Do you fancy a ride?’ He asks, looking down at her as she gazes up at the structure.

She spins on her heels, nodding with a bright grin on her beautiful face. ‘Of course.’

  ‘Come on then.’ He smiles back, gosh he’s never smiled this much in his whole life as he has today. There’s just something so bright, sunny and warm about her that makes him smile. She’s simply infectious.

Just as Rey is about to follow Ben toward the line, her stomach lets out a loud growl and she flushes with embarrassment as Ben slowly turns his head, an amused smirk on his lips.

  ‘Was that you?’ He snickers and Rey ducks her head, biting her lips together.

She nods quickly, eyes darting up when she gets a whiff of something delicious. Scanning for where the smell is coming from. Ben looks around, puzzled, trying to figure out what she’s looking for.

  ‘Can’t you smell that?’ She asks, still searching for the source.

  ‘Yeah.’ He nods, and looks over the heads of the queue and spotting a couple of street vendors.

  ‘There.’ He points over the crowd and Rey gets to her tiptoes, trying to see over them, only catching sight of the very tops of the vendors.

Rey lets out an adorable squeak as she hurries forward, rushing around the queue, heading for the vendors and the tasty smell. There’s a happy smile on Ben’s face as he chases after her.

He comes to a grinding stop right behind Rey as she claps her hands together, looking excited about which vendor to try. Her eyes look over the menu boards, trying to decipher the words. Recognising some of them, and the foods being prepared on the carts.

Ben leans in and explains the different foods, pointing at them and her eyes travel over the different foods. She zones in on a cold sandwich, licking her lips, despite the almost heavenly smell of the cooking food.

  ‘Do you want anything? It’s on me.’ She asks, turning to face Ben and he smiles back at her.

  ‘You don’t have to buy me lunch.’

  ‘I want to. Please. Let me do this.’ She insists and he takes a breath before nodding.

  ‘Okay. Okay. You can get me something to eat.’ He relents as a smile grows across her face.

  ‘So what do you want?’

Ben tells her what he wants and she nods. ‘Okay. I’ll be back in a minute.’

  ‘Wait, you’re going to order them?’ He mumbles, and Rey scoffs in mock offence.

  ‘I can order some food-’

  ‘Really? Or have you forgot last night?’ He teases.

  ‘Hey, have you forgot that you’re the one who ran off and then came back a bumbling mess.’ She points out and Ben looks embarrassed.

  ‘Okay, okay. You got me. I’m sorry. I was just teasing you.’

  ‘It’s okay. But I’d like to practice my French, so you know. I’ve got to order something.’ She smiles warmly and he sighs, feeling bad at teasing her, and at not hearing her say more than a couple of words in French the night before.

  ‘Off you go then. I’ll join the line for the big wheel.’ He replies, feeling that she’d prefer to not have him looming over her shoulder.

She smiles up at him. ‘Okay. But be prepared not to get what you want.’ She quips and Ben scoffs with a smile as she practically skips over to the vendor.

He watches her from afar, seeing how she interacts with the stranger at the cart. Smiling proudly as she turns round, eyes seeking him out and firing him a huge grin and two thumbs up. God’s he’s falling hard for her, and so, so fast.

A couple of minutes later Rey is at his side, two jambon-beurre’s tucked under her armpit, two bottles of Orangina tucked into her jacket pockets and a packet of something in her hand.

  ‘So after the tempting smell you end up with a sandwich.’ He chuckles with a short shake of his head as she hands him one of the two baguettes.

  ‘Hey, I got something that smells yummy in here.’ She waves a paper bag in his face. Ben leans forward trying to snatch a peek at the contents.

  ‘Ah ah. No peeking.’ She chastises as they get to the front of the queue, hiding the bag from him prying eyes. ‘I said no peeking.’

Ben hands the attendant the money before gesturing for her to go ahead. He’s only human as he takes a sly look at her butt, perfectly nestled in her black skinny jeans as she climbs up into the pod.

  ‘Come on slow coach.’ She snickers, looking back over her shoulder at him and he blushes, sure that she just caught him checking her out as he hurries to join her in the pod. But she says nothing.

They sit down next to one another as the attendant locks the gate. Rey smiles up at Ben as she slips her secret packet between her and the side, out of his reach and view. He lets out a chuckle as she hands him his bottle of the fizzy orange pop.

  ‘Have you been on this before?’ She enquires, feeling the wheel start to move as she begins to unwrap her lunch.

  ‘Yeah. With Hux and Phasma.’

  ‘Your friends from First Order?’

He nods, peeling the wrapping off his sandwich. ‘But I think we were all a little drunk the last time.’ He admits and Rey shakes her head.

  ‘You went on a ferris wheel drunk?’ She laughs, to which he nods, liking that she’s amused by the story.

  ‘Hux was lying on the floor singing Irish folk songs. He’d had way too much Guinness. He tried to get me and Phas to lie down with him, but as you can see it’s not big enough for three. In the end Phas lied on top of him, while I just sat on the seat and chilled. Let the night pass me by. I think we went round four or five times. Hux and Phas were asleep by the time the attendant kicked us off.’

Rey giggles. ‘That’s funny.’

She takes a big greedy bite out of the end of her baguette. She groans, eyes rolling shut. ‘Oh my god. This is amazing.’ She mumbles with her mouth full.

Ben has to advert his eyes and gulp heavily, because that groan and the noises she’s making as she devours her ham baguette are doing things to him that he’d rather not have on show in public. Or in front of Rey for that matter.

Because while he will admit he’s fallen really hard for her, and while she acknowledged that there’s something between them, she has just literally split up with her boyfriend. And he doesn’t want to be the kind of guy who hits on a vulnerable and emotionally raw young woman.

He shifts slightly as she wolfs down her sandwich, choosing to focus on eating his own, but soon enough it’s gone and he’s washing it down with his drink. Trying not to get distracted by her wriggling around next to him as she takes in the sites of Paris as the wheel goes round.

Near the top Rey pulls the packet out from next to her, and Ben can’t resist looking down at it as she slowly unfolds the side to reveal what’s inside.

  ‘Churros?’ He laughs and she nods, smiling happily.

  ‘I know right. I absolutely love them. My boss Poe. He’s from Guatemala. He introduced them to me a couple of months ago, and I have loved them ever since.’ She explains as she plucks one out of the small bag and pops it into her mouth.

And again. There it is. That groan that tightens the front of his jeans.

  ‘You know the origin of the churros is unclear, right?’

  ‘Aren’t they from Portugal? I don’t mind where they’re from. They’re just so yummy and delicious.’ She answers, mouth full of dough and nutty chocolate filling.

  ‘Do you want one?’ She asks, suddenly remembering her manners and Ben nods before taking one of the mini fried dough pieces from the packet.

  ‘Thank you.’ He smiles, biting into the cinnamon sugar covered snack, enjoying it almost as much as she does and letting a small moan tumble from his lips.

  ‘So what’s with the obelisk?’ Rey asks, looking out over the side of the pod as they start the descent, sharing her churros with Ben.

  ‘The Egyptian Government gave it to France in the nineteenth century. It’s decorated with hieroglyphics depicting the reign of Ramses II. And the gold cap on the top. That was added in the 1990’s.’ He explains as he gets to his feet and looks over the top of her head.

  ‘And the fountains?’

  ‘They were built during the time of Louis-Philippe. They’re probably the most famous fountains in the city.’ He tells her and she nods, listening intently.

  ‘Do you want to know a fun fact?’ He asks, sitting opposite her.

  ‘Go on.’

  ‘The guillotine was first used in Paris on April 25 1792.’ He tells her proudly, as she quirks an eyebrow.

  ‘I think you really need to look up the word fun.’ She snickers and he scoffs rolling his eyes.

  ‘Anyway, Place de la Concorde was famous for its public executions. There was a guillotine erected in the square. King Louis XVI was executed here. So was Marie Antoinette.’ He adds, as Rey bites her lips together, but she can't stop herself from laughing.

  ‘You're such a nerd.’ She giggles and Ben’s not sure what comes over him but he suddenly has the urge to tickle her.

So he does. ‘Are you insulting my nerd fact?’

Rey shrieks as he launches his tickle attack, wriggling away as tears spill from her eyes, gasping and laughing the same. ‘No! No! I would never do that. No, Ben.  I'm ticklish.’ She cries with laughter, trying to bat away his hands, but actually liking it.

  ‘Even more reason to do it then.’ Ben chuckles as he tickles her beneath her open jacket.

They're getting closer and closer. Rey is practically trapped beneath him on the seat, a gasping and panting mess as he looms over her, looking down at her flush face and big bright hazel eyes.

Rey blinks up at him. Her chest heaving and her pulse racing as she takes in the beauty of his pale skin dotted with moles and freckles. His luxurious dark hair hanging in his face, begging for her to run her fingers through it. His dark searching eyes, roaming over her face, pupils slightly dilated. And his tempting plush pink lips. Screaming to be kissed.

She wets her lips and starts to move toward him.  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I tried to make this cute and a little bit flirty - hope it read that way! And you didn't think Ben's tickle attack on Rey was out of place or character.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a kiss........... or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or kudos on this story - it means a lot <3
> 
> This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write. It went through many different versions with various different outcomes, but I am happy with this version and I hope you will be too.
> 
> :o)

\---

Rey goes for it. Claiming his lips for her own, feeling an electrifying spark pass between them at that first touch. She kisses him with an almost desperate hunger and much to her relief he reciprocates, kissing her back with as enthusiasm. She loops her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as the awkward angle of their bodies will allow.

Ben lets out a small groan of approval, easing his weight down against her, trapping her beneath him. All thoughts and reservations evaporate thanks to her soft, hungry lips and her fingers toying with his hair, brushing across the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

While he wants to be a gentleman, he can’t deny his hormones, or his blazingly obvious attraction to her. It’s been building ever since they met the night before, not even a day ago. Ben did have an initial worry about being a rebound, but after her confession on the bridge, and simply everything about her he knows he has no reason for fear.

Because he knows that this is so much more than a rebound. This is love. He knows it in his heart and his soul. He knows it with every fibre of his body.

Rey deepens the kiss much to Ben’s satisfaction, but then suddenly there’s a loud cough and they spring apart, breaking the kiss and Ben almost falls over in his hurry to get to his feet. Instead landing in a heap on the opposite seat, on top of their gathered rubbish.

Standing by the gate to the pod is the attendant. He’s looking at them with annoyance and is muttering under his breath as he shakes his head, clearly not impressed with their amorous behaviour. Ben grabs their rubbish as Rey blushes profusely, getting to her feet.

Ben mumbles an apology as he steps out of the pod, feeling his cheeks burn with a blush. Rey keeps her head down as she darts out behind Ben, flashing the attendant a shy smile, embarrassed by being caught in such a compromising position.

Rey follows Ben away from the ferris wheel, heading toward the obelisk, a grin spreading across her face when she hears his deep chuckle.

  ‘What are you laughing about?’ She questions, humour in her own voice as she catches up with him, grabbing his swinging arm.

Ben spins to face her, almost colliding with her, and Rey sees a wide smile on his lips. He doesn’t say a word as he slants his mouth over hers, kissing her slowly and surely. Letting her feel what he feels, rather than say it with words. Perhaps because there are no words to convey exactly what he feels.

She feels dizzy, lightheaded, delirious with excitement and joy. She cannot believe what is happening. That _this_ is happening. That he’s kissing her with such free abandon, that she’s kissing him with such want and need.

Her arm wraps around his middle, as he cups her jaw with one hand, fingers skimming her earlobe. She deepens the kiss and delights in the delicious groan that rattles in his throat.

Someone passing by says something in French, with Rey recognising the word room. So clearly someone thinks they should get a room, and that comment and thought makes her break the kiss and pull away, chest heaving and lips kiss swollen.

  ‘Are you okay?’ Ben asks, he asks, voice tinged with insecurity.

Rey smiles sweetly, looking up at him in their close proximity. ‘Yes. I’m really good.’

He smiles shyly down at her, barely able to resist the urge to kiss her again, because he’s very quickly found that he really rather likes kissing her. And from the way Rey keeps glancing at his pouty lips, she likes it too.

  ‘So, the obelisk.’ He smirks, gently stepping out of her loose grasp and facing the yellow granite column.

  ‘Really? You’re going to talk about the obelisk when we could you know, keep kissing?’ She suggests, face burning as she bites the corner of her lower lip.

As much as Ben would love to just stand there and keep kissing Rey until night falls, but he’d promised to show her Paris. So with great reluctance he sighs, ‘I thought you wanted to see Paris?'

  ‘I do.’

  ‘Then come on. There’s still more to see.’ He snickers, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the crossing.

  ‘But what about the obelisk?’ Rey quips coyly, giving him her most innocent of expressions as he looks over at her.

Ben chuckles as he keeps walking, their hands gripped together. Rey lets out a giggle, letting herself be pulled along, wondering what magnificent sight they will see next. And it doesn’t take long before she finds out.

Avenue des Champs-Élysées.

  ‘Avenue des Champs-Élysées is French for Elysian fields. The paradise for dead heroes in Greek mythology.’ Ben explains as Rey pauses, looking up the length of the world famous avenue.

  ‘I thought there were shops?’ She mumbles, brows furrowing as she looks on both sides of the street at the grass and the bare trees.

  ‘There are. Further down the street. This is the lower part. It runs through the Jardin des Champs-Élysées.’

  ‘Right. Okay. Let’s get going then.’ She nods in affirmation as she sets off, tugging Ben along with her.

He explains about the 8th arrondissement of Paris. It’s history, the different events that take place, and about how it became a shopping magnet for the fashion elite.

They’re just over half way along the avenue, walking past the more commercial high street brands, when something catches her eye and Rey tugs Ben quickly forward through the crowd.

She’s intrigued by the green facade with gold writing and detailing. It looks like a fancy tearoom. As they get closer she sees the stylish window dressing. It looks like a tower of pastel coloured macarons.

  ‘Ladurée. A luxury bakery. Famous for it’s double-decker macarons.’ Ben explains as Rey stares wide eyed through the window, taking in the array of macarons used as decoration.

  ‘Can we go inside?’

  ‘Sure. But you did just have lunch.’ Ben points out, but Rey shrugs in response. ‘I can get some for later. I’ve never tried a macaron.’ She admits and Ben can’t help but smile.

  ‘So you’ve had churros, but you’ve never had a macaron?’ He asks teasingly.

  ‘No, they’re kind of fancy. But I’m in Paris. So I’m going to be fancy. I’m going to be Parisian.’ She says with an air of aloofness.

  ‘Well in that case. Who am I to refuse you being fancy.’ He grins, pressing a kiss into her hair before gesturing for her to go inside.

Rey steps into the store that’s combined with a tearoom and her mouth waters at the sight of the delicious looking dishes being eaten in the tearoom.

  ‘This way.’ Ben directs her to the queue for macarons and pastries.

  ‘So I’m going to guess that you’ve had a macaron before?’ She questions, their hands still clasped together.

  ‘I have-’

  ‘And I bet you have a nerd fact about macarons, don’t you?’ She teases playfully and Ben chuckles - he’s sure he’s never laughed so much with anyone before - a crooked smile growing on his lips.

  ‘Of course.’

  ‘Go on then. Hit me with it.’ She chuckles, as they take a step forward.

  ‘I don’t want to.’ He pouts, looking away from her, but the smile is pulling at the corners of his lips.

  ‘Please. I promise I won’t laugh.’

He turns his head further away, feeling both of Rey’s hands grip his, squeezing encouragingly. ‘Please Ben. I want to know.’ She begs, a hint of vulnerability in her voice, that leaves him helpless.

Their eyes meet as he looks down at her, his chest tightening at the sight of her sweet, innocent face. Those big hazel eyes staring up at him, her cute little nose, the spattering of freckles across it and her cheeks and her pretty pink lips so tempting, practically begging to be kissed.

  ‘I like your nerd facts. Your Ben facts.’ She practically whispers as he leans down and presses tender kiss between her eyebrows.

  ‘The macaron was founded in Italy by Catherine de Medici.’ He murmurs, kissing her one cheek.

  ‘The name macaron is derived from the Italian word macarone which means the meringue.’ Then the other and Rey lets out a small girlish giggle.

  ‘It often gets confused with the coconut macaroon.’ He whispers, kissing the tip of her nose and Rey can’t help but beam up at him, completely lost in the moment, in him. The world around her fading into nothing but a blur.

  ‘Ladurée have been making macarons since 1862.’ He tells her quietly, kissing her on the lips and relishing in the little ‘oh’ she gives as their lips touch.

He slowly pulls back and Rey smiles brightly, a look of pride in her eyes as they step closer to the glass cabinets containing the meringue-based confectionary.

  ‘Thank you.’

Ben smiles shyly at her gratitude and they fall into an easy silence, both of them just watching the world go by around them until they’re at the front of the queue.

The young woman behind the counter addresses them in French and Ben replies equally as fluent, and it makes Rey’s stomach knot. The sound of his deep timbre in French is making her hot all over, just like the night before. He just sounds so damn sexy and distracting.  She's got it bad for him, so bad for him.

  ‘Rey? Rey? Are you okay? You just spaced.’ Ben says, leaning in slightly to catch her attention and she blushes cutely.

  ‘Sorry. What did you say?’

  ‘What box would you like?’

  ‘Box?’

  ‘Yeah. Which box for your macarons?’ He points toward the choices of boxes and Rey’s eyes widen at the price. These are some expensive macarons.

Ben catches the widening of her eyes and takes over. Telling the woman which box to fill. Rey is grateful, even if she’s still telling herself that the price is steep, and quite beyond her modest budget for this trip.

  ‘You can choose six.’ Ben tells her, and her eyes travel across the selection of macarons.

There are so many to choose from and they all look so good. But they’ve not got all day for her to stand there um-ing and ah-ing. Especially if she wants to see the Arc de Triomphe and the Eiffel Tower. Not to mention go back to her hotel and get ready for her big night out in Paris.

She selects orange blossom, raspberry, candy strawberry and has three more to choose when she turns her eyes on Ben.

  ‘You can choose the last three.’

  ‘Are you sure?’ He asks, a little surprised.

Rey nods. ‘Yeah. I’m sure.’

  ‘Okay. But in that case we’re going halves.’ Ben tells her firmly, and Rey smiles softly.

  ‘Going Dutch.’

Ben chooses coffee, caramel and lemon. They both put ten euros toward their joint purchase, and Ben passes her the change as he accepts the box from the assistant.

They leave the store with their almost equally brought box of macarons still held in Ben’s hand.

  'So, where do you want to go now?’ He turns to face her and Rey knows exactly what else she wants to see on this walking tour of Paris.

  ‘The Arc de Triomphe.’

She’s been looking at it from afar as they’ve made their way up the avenue and now it’s so close, she can barely wait.

  ‘This way mademoiselle.’ He gestures, offering his elbow to her and she giggles, before hooking her hand into the crook as they continue their tour.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I hope you weren't disappointed with their first kiss?
> 
> Despite writing being a great help for me due to my anxiety and depression I found that the words just didn't seem to want to come out the way I'd liked them to. And I worry that this chapter just seemed a complete jumble. 
> 
> Also if any of the facts are inaccurate please let me know and I'll make any required changes.
> 
> :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gains a following and Rey just can't help herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support I've received for this fic. It means a lot :o) <3 <3

\---

Ben and Rey make their way to the Arc de Triomphe, still hand-in-hand and stealing sweet kisses, giggling with a carefree abandon, the epitome of a young couple in love.

Rey feels giddy, she’s never felt this way before. She’s never felt this way about anyone before. Joe hadn’t been a very affectionate person, and that suited Rey just fine. She has never been one for outward displays of affection.

But with Ben, it’s a completely different thing. She already craves his tender touch, his intense gaze and hot kisses. And a whole lot more. With every single brush of his fingers, or caress of his lips her desire and urge for him grows tenfold.

If she had her way she’d drag him back to her hotel and have her wicked way with him. And that thought alone surprises her. She’d never wanted anyone as badly as she wants him. Never.

  ‘So, how do we actually get over there?’ Rey questions, looking across at the sea of cars whizzing around the roundabout.

Ben snickers and she turns her head to look up at him, finding a knowing smile on his lips. He gives her hand a squeeze, ‘Come on.’

He pulls her along and she trusts that he knows what he’s doing and isn’t about to drag her through the quite frankly crazy traffic and soon enough they’re heading down some step into an underpass, heading for the Arc.

  ‘I did wonder how people got to the arch when I saw photos.’ Rey muses as they walk through the underpass, joining others going over to see the monument.

  ‘You didn’t think that everyone just dodges through the traffic did you?’ He asks, amused as he looks down at her, a teasing smirk on his lips.

Rey rolls her eyes, shaking her head. ‘Of course not. I just thought perhaps there was a crossing or something. Not an underpass. It’s quite smart really.’

  ‘The full name is Arc de Triomphe de l’Étoile. Which means Triumphal Arch of the Star.’ Ben explains as they draw closer, the underpass getting busier and busier.

  ‘It honours those who fought and died for France in the French Revolution and Napoleonic Wars. All the names of the French victories and generals are inscribed on its inner and outer walls. And beneath the vault is the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier from World War I.’ He continues to explain as they slow down for a group of Japanese tourists.

As he continues to explain the history of the arch to her while they climb the steps back outside, she finds a number of the Japanese tourists are listening to him rather than their tour guide, and she can’t help but smile to herself.

  ‘I think you’ve got a bit of a fan club building.’ She tells him once they’re back on street level next to the arch, her head tilting back as she looks up at the tribute.

Ben shakes his head, confused by her comment. Rey turns her head to look at him, letting her eyes drift over his shoulder to the tourists standing a couple of feet away.

Ben looks back over his shoulder and the tourists pretend that they’re not paying him any attention and he smiles softly.

As he continues to explain different things about the arch to Rey, he talks loud enough for the small group of tourists to hear what he’s saying, slowing moving around, giving them chance to follow.

Eventually one of the older gentlemen of the small group steps forward, just after Ben has told Rey that they should get going if they want to get to the Eiffel Tower. The man lightly taps Ben on the upper arm and he turns around.

  ‘Hello.’ Ben greets the older man, with a friendly smile as he grips Rey’s hand.

  ‘I want to thank you for letting us listen to your lesson. Many people would not allow such intrusion.’ The man says politely.

  ‘Thank you. I’m just glad that you enjoyed your visit to the arc and that I could help in any sort of way.’ Ben smiles warmly and Rey can’t help but stare at him.

He’s such a gentleman. And she’s falling deeply in love.

  ‘Let me take a photo of you both as thank you.’ The older man offers and Ben’s eyes flick over to meet Rey’s and she quickly looks away, embarrassed at being caught staring at him.

  ‘Thank you. That would be very kind.’

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it over to the man as he slips his arm around Rey’s waist, pulling her into his side. Rey turns a little into him, her arm wrapped across his back, her hand on his opposite shoulder.

Ben turns his head to look down at her, a smile on his lips as she looks up at him, her face sporting it’s own genuine smile.

  ‘You’re fucking hot, you know that.’ Ben murmurs, for her ears only and a wicked smirk on his lips. She sees a naughty glint in his eyes as she gawps up at him, not even believing that he just uttered those words, and in public.

But before she has a chance to even speak the elderly Japanese tourist is stepping forward with Ben’s phone in his hand and a polite smile on his face.

  ‘I think I may have taken too many.’ He apologises.

  ‘Oh, that’s okay. Don’t worry. Thank you. And I hope the rest of your vacation is good.’ Ben replies, full of composure and only a hint of a blush high on his cheekbones and the tips of his ears, while Rey just stands there dumbfounded, a surprised smile on her lips.

  ‘And I wish you blessing in your relationship. You look a very happy, in love couple.’ The man offers and Ben gives a friendly smile before the man steps away, heading back over to his group.

Ben opens his phone and selects his photos and starts scrolling through the one’s the tourist took. While Rey just stands there, watching him, his words about her being “fucking hot” going round and round in her head.

She wants to be bold, cool, calm and collected. She wants to be confident. She wants to be a strong, independent woman. But in truth she’s so nervous about what she wants to happen next. She’s already made up her mind that she wants to sleep with him.

But if she wants that it to happen then she’s just going to have to push past her nerves and be bold. Be courageous. Be obvious. Be a flirt.

  ‘What you said before. About me being “ _fucking hot_ " that was rather bold.’ She eventually purrs, a twinkle in her eyes as Ben’s head darts up, looking at her, his face a picture.

  ‘I’m-- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Sorry.’ He stammers, now looking flustered and ashamed.

  ‘You don’t need to apologise Ben. I took it as a compliment. And besides I think you’re fit as fuck.’ She quips cheekily as she flashes him a wicked smile and turns on her heels, strutting away from him toward the steps to the underpass.

As she walks Rey lets out a gasp of disbelief that she’d just said that, that she actually made her attraction so clear. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire and her pulse is racing as she hears Ben scrambling after her, calling her name as she quickly descends the steps. Her pulse racing with excitement.

She quickens her pace, turning into a run a beaming grin on her face and a giggle peeling from her lips as Ben chases after her.

  ‘Rey! Rey! Wait!’ Ben calls, dodging around the tourists before he finally reaches her, catching her arm and spinning her round to face him. But he doesn’t say a single word as he presses her into the wall, lips crashing together in a heated kiss.

A wanton moan escapes her lips as she runs her fingers through his hair, feeling his body pressing against her and forgetting everything else but him and her. His hands dip beneath her jacket, gripping her waist and holding her against the wall.

Slowly he pulls back, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth and sending fizzes of sensation throughout her body. He's breathing hard as his eyes roam over her flush face, as she drops her hands to his shoulders, equally as breathless.

  ‘Sorry.’ He whispers, before pressing a flurry of kisses to her lips, before moving along her jaw.

  ‘You need to stop saying sorry.’ She murmurs as he kisses to her ear and then down her neck.

  ‘Sorry.’ He apologises again, leaving a trail of hot kisses on her neck.

  ‘Do you want to come back to my hotel?’

She lets the words spill from her lips without thought, too caught up in the moment and the feel of his hungry lips against her skin, and the burning desire growing in her core.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd and rough - apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this update out - life is very stressful at the moment.
> 
> :o)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ben go through with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, or to leave a comment or a kudos - you're all so great and encouraging. Love you guys! <3
> 
> I'm just going to um.....hide! lol

\---

  ‘Do you want to come back to my hotel?’

She lets the words spill from her lips without thought, too caught up in the moment and the feel of his hungry lips against her skin, and the burning desire growing in her core.

Ben pulls back, his eyes wide and lips parted. ‘Wh-what did you just say?’

Rey gulps heavily, her face a bright red and her eyes avoiding his searching gaze.

  ‘I um, I ah…..’ She trails off, ducking her head.

  ‘I do believe you just propositioned me.’ He chuckles lightly, trying to defuse the sudden tension.

Rey lets out a nervous giggle, a shy smile on her lips as she looks up at him.

  ‘I did not.’ She answers shakily.

  ‘Oh, but I think you did.’ He smirks, giving her a wink and a devilish smirk.

Rey bites her lips together, turning her head as she looks away.

  ‘And so what if I did?’ She murmurs, slowly looking up at him.

Ben gives her a crooked smile tilting his head to the side, and Rey gulps, sensing rejection.

  ‘Then I’d say the best things come to those who wait.’ He fires her a disarming smirk, and Rey lets out a laugh, she enjoys this flirtation between them.

  ‘Is that so?’ She pouts, cocking her head to the side and looking up at him from beneath her lashes, arms folding over her chest.

  ‘You’ll just have to wait and see.’ He retorts, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip as he looks down at her kiss swollen lips, a thrill going through him at the fact that he made them look that way.

  ‘And what if I can’t wait.’ She purrs with a little quirk of her shoulder and a naughty smile on her lips.

The air between them pulses as they stare at one another. If he’d let himself go they’d be halfway to her hotel already. But Ben is desperately trying to be a gentleman, even if it would be so much easier to just let himself go and tumble into bed with her sooner rather than later.

  ‘You’re just going to have to try.’ He answers her challenge lowly, despite his body feeling on fire with hunger for her.

Somehow he keeps his resolve, for her sake as much as his own. Sure that if they took things so far so soon that she’d regret it. Especially so soon after her official break up - even if she is adamant that Joe meant nothing to her.

Besides he’s enjoying himself far too much as the tour guide to bypass the most iconic of iconic features of the city and head straight for the bedroom.

  ‘I’ll try. For you.’ Rey smiles coyly as they step away from the wall.

Their hands slot together as they continue along the underpass. She knows that it’s the right thing to do, to put the breaks on. To continue getting to know one another, to keep exploring the city together.

She’d not been thinking when the words spilled from between her lips. It was pure reaction. A blissful impulsive response to his masterful and hungry lips. But she knows that if he had accepted her invitation then she would have had to of either found a way to turn him down gently (now that would have been difficult for her, she’s not the most expressive), or gone through with it, and risk regretting it later.

It is the best, and the least painful decision.

They head up the steps and back out onto the street, before Ben leads her down Avenue Kléber.

  ‘So, what do you know about the tour Eiffel?’ Ben enquires.

  ‘Um, not a lot really.’ She replies with a wry smile on her lips, but there’s a twinkle in her eyes that arouses Ben’s suspicions.

  ‘Okay-’ He begins, ready to wow her with his knowledge.

  ‘I do know it was named after the French engineer Gustave Eiffel. His company designed and built the tower.’ She smiles sweetly and Ben looks both impressed and surprised.

  ‘It was completed in 1889, and was used as the entrance to the World’s Fair that same year.’ She smiles proudly as she looks up at him.

  ‘Very impressive. You’ve done your homework?’

  ‘Only a little.’

  ‘So, all this time I’ve been going on, did you already know what I was saying?’ He questions, pausing, making Rey stop as well.

She shakes her head. ‘No, no. I only did some research on the Eiffel Tower. And I’ve loved your history lessons.’ She purrs, quirking her eyebrow as she presses her palms to his chest.

  ‘Yeah?’ He whispers, leaning in closer as desire stirs in his jeans.

Rey nods, nibbling on her bottom lip, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

He can’t resist as he cups her jaw and crashes their lips together for a hot and possessive kiss. One that leaves them both gasping for breath when they pull apart moments later.

  ‘So what else do you know about it?’ He pants and Rey gets the feeling that he’s enjoying her reeling off facts quite a lot.

  ‘It’s just over 1,000 feet tall and is the tallest structure in Paris. It held the title of tallest man-made structure in the world for 41 years. There are three levels for visitors. The first and second levels also have restaurants.’ She tells him cutely, a disarming smile on her red lips as she grabs his hand and pulls him further down the street.

  ‘Anything else?’

  ‘It was only meant to stand for twenty years and was due to be dismantled in 1909. But due to it’s valuable communications purposes it was allowed to remain.’ Rey smiles brightly, seeing the effects she’s having on him - gulping heavily and ears turning a deeper shade of red.

Ben doesn’t know if it’s a kink, but hearing Rey talk about history and facts is proving to be quite a turn on. And he really needs to reign _it_ in before it becomes far too obvious as his jeans start tightening across his crotch.

He takes a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down as they continue walking.

  ‘Oh and the restaurant on the second floor is Le Jules Verne named after the science-fiction writer Jules Verne.’ She explains, a slight pout on her lips and Ben can scarcely hide his groan.

History and literature. The little minx.

  ‘Are you okay?’ Rey asks, looking up at him with fake innocence.

Ben nods. ‘I’m fine. Fine.’ His voice comes out a little squeaky.

  ‘Are you sure?’ She probes.

  ‘Yep. I’m good.’ He grits.

  ‘Okay. If you’re sure.’ She smirks to herself, quite enjoying watching Ben come undone, even if it’s just a little.

  ‘So, what’s your favourite Jules Verne book then?’ Rey enquires as they continue walking down Avenue Kléber, heading toward the Trocadéro area.

  ‘You’ve read Jules Verne?’ He blurts, a little surprised as he looks down at her.

  ‘Yes. Well, only his most famous novels. Let me guess you’ve read them all, and in French?’ She teases playfully and Ben chuckles, nodding.

  ‘Oui. My personal favourite is L'Île mystérieuse. The Mysterious Island. It’s a crossover sequel to Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea and In Search of the Castaways. But it’s very different from those books. And my second favourite is Mathias Sandorf.’ Ben explains excitedly, squeezing her hand from his enthusiasm.

  ‘I’m not familiar with either of those.’ Rey blushes cutely, brushing her hair behind her ear.

  ‘Mathias Sandorf was Verne’s epic Mediterranean adventure. It was dedicated to Alexandre Dumas. I think you’d enjoy it.’

  ‘I’ll have to check it out. And The Mysterious Island.’ She smiles.

  ‘So what is yours?’ He turns the tables, feeling less aroused physically and more aroused intellectually.

  ‘I guess it’s Journey to the Center of the Earth. It’s the one I read the most as a kid.’ She admits and Ben watches her enrapture.

  ‘Voyage au centre de la Terre.’ He tells her and she smiles softly.

  ‘Voyage au centre de la Terre.’ She repeats and he nods proudly.

  ‘Bien joué.’ He says, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, making her giggle in the process.

As they turn the corner by Théâtre national de Chaillot, past the vendors and through the crowds of tourists and locals alike, Rey gets her first proper view of the Eiffel Tower and she comes to a grinding halt.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> For me it was too soon for Rey and Ben to go there, so here we are. But don't worry it's coming (;D). I just hope you guys weren't too disappointed. 
> 
> Also as they're now at the Eiffel Tower has anyone got any thoughts or suggestions as to what they can do while they're there? Other than go up it. Thanks in advance for any thoughts :)
> 
> Thank you also for the supportive words, they mean a lot :)
> 
> :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey asks Ben a question as she marvels at the sight of the Eiffel Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support shown this fluffy little fic and I promise this will start to earn it's mature rating soon (how soon I dunno, just soon :D) 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> :o)

\---

Rey lets out a giddy little squee at the sight of the Eiffel Tower. Tears burn the backs of her eyes as she grips Ben’s hand tightly. She turns her head to look up at him, a broad and beaming smile on her face as he looks down at her.

It’s fairly busy up on the terrace, with tourists mingling with the locals who barely cast a second glance at the iconic monument, so used to seeing it that it hardly even registers. But for Rey it’s a moment to remember, a moment to treasure as she pulls Ben up the steps.

Despite having seen the Eiffel Tower every day for the past few years Ben can’t help but feel a sense of excitement in his stomach at the sight of her delight. Everything about her is just so infectious.

  ‘Come on.’ Rey tugs him through the crowds across the terrace, glancing back at him, grin still on her face.

They go down the steps the other side and over to the wall and Rey lets out a happy breath, eyes fixed on the Eiffel Tower. She slowly looks up at it, palms flat on the small wall in front and Ben rests his hands on her waist, standing behind her, paying no attention to the monument, instead watching her. So captivated by her wonder. So awestruck by her.

After gazing up at the Tower Rey pulls her phone from her bag and starts taking a number of photos, and Ben can’t help but smile.

  ‘Do you want me to take your photo?’ He murmurs in her ear, fingers squeezing her waist before pressing a kiss just below the lobe.

Rey lets out a shuddering gasp, her heart skipping a beat, eyes briefly closing as sensations surge through her body at the tone of his voice and the touch of his lips.

  ‘Okay.’ She gives her shaky reply and Ben plucks her phone from her hands, pressing a fleeting kiss to her cheek before stepping back.

As he does he takes a couple of unguarded shots of her, as she gazes up at the Eiffel Tower, her cheeks burning with a flush and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

  ‘Turn around then.’ He tells her, a light tone in his voice and Rey does as he asks, turning to face him, a bright smile on her face.

He takes a couple of photos of her. ‘Beautiful.’ He calls out and her smile widens at his compliment, as she ducks her head, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear as a light wind picks up.

  ‘I want a photo with you.’ Rey tells him as he lowers her phone stepping back over to her.

  ‘Okay.’ He replies softly, stepping in next to her, their hands brushing as he gives her her phone.

  ‘Where do you want me?’ He quips, a smirk on his lips and a naughty twinkle in his eyes.

  ‘Behind me.’ She replies in a low voice, cheeks burning red as she bites her lips together, glancing up at him as his eyebrows fire up and his eyes widen.

  ‘Behind you?’ He mutters, watching her carefully, seeing how red her skin is burning, and how she can’t even hold his gaze.

Rey nods, looking up at him and seeing wickedness in his brown eyes and her heart clenches as heat pools quickly in her core as she gulps.

  ‘Just a moment.’ He tells her and she watches him step away and over to a middle aged couple standing nearby taking photos of each other.

Ben briefly talks to the couple, glancing over at Rey and she gives a shy smile when the couple look over at her. Soon the three of them are walking over to her.

Ben steps in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulls her back against him, his back toward the Eiffel Tower. She hands over her phone with a friendly smile before leaning back against Ben.

As they pose for the middle age couple Ben rests his chin on the join between her neck and shoulder, a sly smirk on his lips. He turns his head slightly and whispers into her ear. ‘So you like it from behind?’

Rey’s eyes widen in an instant, her mouth falling open as her head darts around, completely shocked by his comment, and unbelieving that he even said that. She finds that he’s smirking, but there’s also a blush staining his cheeks.

She’s about to say something but he silences her with a kiss. Rey hears the woman taking their photo say something in her strong Texan accent about being young and in love, and she blushes even further at the fact that they’ve got an audience.

Ben pulls back, the wickedness still present in his eyes as he looks straight ahead and the woman continues to take a couple of shots. When she’s satisfied she steps forward, offering Rey’s phone back which she promptly takes.

  ‘Thank you so much.’ Ben says, looking between the man and woman.

  ‘Oh no problem honey. You two are adorable.’ She chuckles, looking between Ben and Rey, as he untangles himself from her grip.

  ‘Thank you.’ Rey smiles, accepting her phone, before the couple move away.

The moment the couple are out of earshot she turns on Ben. But her mind blanks and she’s left just gawping up at him as he stretches his arms above his head, his leather jacket, checked shirt and t-shirt riding up and giving her a tantalising glimpse of toned abs. The sight makes her mouth water.

  ‘What?’ He smirks playfully, arms lowering.

  ‘You’re terrible.’

  ‘Am I?’ He quips, a grin spreading across his lips as he folds his arms over his chest.

  ‘Yes you are.’

  ‘You know, you didn’t answer my question.’ He purrs and Rey feels her face get hotter as she bites her lips together.

  ‘And I’m not going to.’ She fires back much to his amusement.

  ‘Oh?’

  ‘You’ll just have to wait and see.’ She snickers, playing him at his own game and surprising herself with her own confidence and bravado.

He lets out an impressed chuckle as Rey turns her attention back to the famous Tower. ‘I want to get closer.’

They head down the steps and walk hand-in-hand through the Jardins du Trocadéro. She stops for a moment between Fontaine de Varsovie and Avenue de New York to take a couple more photos, before they rush across Pont d’léna and onto Quai Branly.

Rey’s pace slowly down as she stares up at the wrought iron structure, letting Ben lead her forward.

  ‘It’s beautiful.’ She mutters, gazing upwards as Ben looks at her, clear love, devotion and admiration for the young woman in his eyes. He could just watch her all day. Her intrigue, her wonder, her awe. She’s simply breathtakingly beautiful, and he’s utterly besotted.

As Rey’s eyes adjust to being level she looks around and see a long queue for the tour and she lets out a sigh. She’d love to go up the Eiffel Tower. To see Paris from it’s perspective. But given the size of the queue, and seeing more and more people join it by the second she resigns herself to the fact that that won’t happen. At least not today. She can always try tomorrow she decides.

So she looks around, walking further beneath the Tower when she gets an idea. She doesn’t say a word to Ben as she drags him to the middle of the concrete beneath the Tower, looking upwards to make sure they’re in the perfect spot.

She pulls her phone from her bag, letting go of Ben’s hand and suddenly drops down, sitting and then lying on the floor, leaving Ben standing and bewildered.

  ‘Rey, what-what are you doing?’ He splutters, looking down at her.

  ‘Lying down. What does it look like?’ She fires him a cheeky smile before fiddling with her phone.

  ‘O-okay.’ He replies as she takes a couple of photos, looking pleased with herself and her decision.

  ‘Get down here.’ She tells him as he looks up at the Tower.

Ben smiles down at her before joining her on the floor, looking at the Tower from a different angle, one he’d never thought of himself.

The two of them lie there, on the cold concrete beneath the Eiffel Tower, looking up at it, hands quickly finding each other. Rey lets out a contented sigh as she slowly turns her attention to the man lying next to her.

  ‘Ben.’ She whispers and he turns his head, having heard her despite the surrounding noise.

  ‘Yeah.’ He murmurs back, eyes locked together.

  ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ She asks quietly, with a nervous gulp.

  ‘I thought you'd never ask.  And the answer is of course I'll be your boyfriend.’ He smiles softly at her as a bright grin crosses her face.

She shifts onto her side so she’s half looming over him, before capturing his lips in a confirming and loving kiss.

But soon the cold late November ground becomes too much and they get to their feet, giggling and touching one another, desperate to remain close. Rey looks around and spots a vendor selling candy floss.

Rey excitedly pulls Ben toward the vendor, and he can’t help but laugh at her joy at the sight of food.

  ‘Do you want some candy floss?’ She enquires as they get closer.

  ‘Sure.’

Rey grabs two bags of the spun sugar from the pegs and walks round to the booth opening to pay.

  ‘You know in America it’s called cotton candy.’ Ben tells her as she hands him the bag of red candy floss.

  ‘And fairy floss in Australia.’ He adds as Rey opens her bag of blue floss.

  ‘You’re such a nerd.’ She giggles before stuffing her mouth full of the yummy blue sugar.

  ‘Yet you’re the one dating me.’ He snickers and she blushes cutely.

  ‘Yeah I am. You’re my nerd.’ She smiles sweetly, only glancing up at him and seeing adoration in his eyes.

Ben chuckles happily as he opens his own bag and pulls out some of the red cotton candy.

  ‘So I should really go back to my hotel to get ready.’ Rey tells him, sounding a little bit deflated at the fact she’ll be parted from him, even if it’s only for a couple of hours.

  ‘Yeah. Yeah.’ Ben mumbles, suddenly feeling glum.

  ‘Do you want me to meet you guys there?’ She asks tentatively.

  ‘What, no. No. I’ll pick you up, if that’s okay?’

Rey nods. ‘Okay.’

  ‘Shall we say seven?’

  ‘Sure.’

  ‘Great. It’s a date.’ He smirks, giving her a wink and Rey can’t help but let out a happy little giggle.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions on things they can do in Paris (in their very limited time together), let me know :o)
> 
> And yay! They're officially boyfriend and girlfriend <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben voices a concern while Rey seeks some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, leave a comment or a kudos x
> 
> Oh and there's some harsh language in this chapter. Just a little warning.

\---

Ben sips from a glass of water as he sits down on the edge of his bed.

  ‘So how did your day with the love of your life go?’ Hux asks as he swigs on his bottle of apple spritzer.

  ‘It was amazing.’ Ben smiles brightly and Hux rolls his eyes, but there’s a playful smile on his lips.

  ‘She’s just a wonderful, funny, kind young woman.’

  ‘Young? How young?’ Phasma pipes up from next to Hux on the couch.

  ‘I don’t know. Early twenties I think. I know that she’s in university. And she’s a bike courier like me.’

  ‘Aww you’ve got so much in common.’ Hux snickers and Ben scoffs with a shake of his head.

  ‘Shut up you. You’re just jealous.’ Ben fires back and Hux laughs.

Phasma ignores the bantering between them and focuses on a more serious matter regarding Ben’s budding romance with the tourist. ‘So is she single?’

That shuts the two men up as Ben shifts uncomfortably on the edge of the bed.

  ‘She is, isn’t she? You’re not carrying on with a taken woman are you?’ Hux quickly questions, a look of concern on his face as he leans forward.

  ‘Yes she’s single. Just.’ He mumbles the last bit.

  ‘Wait? What do you mean by “ _just_ ”?’ Phasma questions, looking as concerned as Hux.

Ben takes a long breath before exhaling slowly.

  ‘She split with her boyfriend this morning.’ He tells them quickly and Phasma looks shocked while Hux looks impressed.

  ‘This morning? Like today this morning?’ Hux questions.

  ‘Yes today. This morning.’

  ‘Wow. I was not expecting that.’ Phasma declares with a slight shake of her head.

  ‘Did she dump him? For you?’ Hux enquires, fishing for details.

  ‘No. Yes. I don’t know. She said it wasn’t working with him. Hadn’t been for a while. And he didn’t turn up at the train station. He was meant to be here with her.’ Ben sighs, the more he talks the more he starts to feel a sense of doubt about his blossoming relationship with Rey.

  ‘What a twat.’ Phasma scoffs at the news of Rey’s douchebag of an ex.

  ‘He stood her up? No wonder she dumped his ass.’ Hux adds, looking somewhat impressed by Rey’s actions.

  ‘Yeah.’ Ben mumbles and his friends can see the doubt in his eyes.

  ‘Ben, what’s wrong?’ Phasma asks.

  ‘I don’t know. I think I’m just worried that I might be a rebound.’ He confesses, his glass of water placed on the floor, and he wrings his hands together.

  ‘Who cares if you’re a rebound. You’re going to get laid.’ Hux shrugs and Phasma hits him in the arm, scowling at him.

  ‘It's not about getting laid.’ Phasma snipes.

  ‘Isn’t it? He hasn’t been laid, in like, forever.’

  ‘And? So what if he’s not a slut like you who gets laid every other day. Some people have morals.’

  ‘What? Are you saying I’ve not got any morals?’

  ‘That’s exactly what I’m saying.’

  ‘Guys! Guys! Stop, please. For fucks sake would you two just pack it in. This isn’t about getting laid, alright?’ Ben interrupts, loudly, shutting them both up.

  ‘Sorry.’ Hux mutters.

  ‘Look Ben, sometimes you have to take the risks to get the rewards. If you really like this girl, and I mean _really_ , does it matter that much, that she only split with her boyfriend this morning? At least she ended it with him, and you're not having an affair, right?’ Phasma says, voicing reason and Ben nods.

  ‘Yeah. You’re right. Of course you’re right. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, don't they say?’

  ‘That’s the spirit.’ Hux gives a half smile of reassurance.

  ‘I’m in love with her. And she’s in love with me. She even asked me out.  I'm now her boyfriend.’ Ben tells his friends shyly, a blush painting cheeks as he smiles happily.

  ‘Aww our little boy is all grown up.’ Hux teases and Ben throws a cushion at his friend a broad grin on his face..

\---

Rey admires herself in the floor length mirror. She spins and twirls, admiring herself from all angles. She is totally in love with the dress, it’s just so feminine and pretty, and she feels fabulous in it.

When Ben had dropped her off at her hotel, she tired on the dress she’d brought with her. But the moment she looked at herself in the mirror she realised that she couldn’t wear that. It was too dull, too boring. It certainly wasn’t a dress she wanted to seduce him in. The same went for the shoes and the underwear.

So she’d headed downstairs to ask an increasingly nice Leia if she knew anywhere she could buy an inexpensive outfit (she doesn’t like the word cheap). Leia had been so kind and helpful, but Rey thought nothing of it as she headed to the boutique Leia had recommended, owned by a friend of hers of course.

Rey had been dubious when she saw all the fashionable couture pieces through the windows and more so after stepping inside and feeling like an alien on a different planet. She really didn’t belong in there. But Amilyn Holdo - the owner - had made her feel so welcome and wanted that she couldn’t leave.

And that is why she ended up spending a whopping chunk of her savings on a dress, a pair of heels and some new underwear. And she doesn’t regret it one bit. Not when she envisions the look on Ben’s face when he first sees her in this gorgeous outfit.

But the more she thinks about Ben’s reaction the more nervous she becomes. She’s so nervous she thinks she might be sick, and she doesn’t know why because it’s not like she didn’t spend the entire day with him.

Rey changes out of her dress and underwear and pulls on a bathrobe. She doesn’t want to ruin it before the night’s even begun. She checks her phone, she’s got just over an hour and half until her date.

She taps her phone against her chin, trying to think of a way to suppress her nerves. She dials Jess.

  ‘Hey girl.’ Jess answers after three rings.

 ‘Hey Jess. How’s Brighton?’ Rey asks, remembering her manners and not wanting to jump straight to the point.

  ‘Fabulous. How’s Paris? Did Joe turn up?’ Jess asks, almost hesitantly.

  ‘Paris is wonderful. And Joe and I are over.’

  ‘What? You’ve split up?’ Jess gasps in shock.

  ‘Yeah. I finished things with him. He stood me up Jess. It was just the last thing in a long line of things he’s done. Or not done. I couldn’t do it anymore. He isn’t worth my time or effort. Never was.’ Rey explains plainly.

  ‘Well good for you. I always thought you were way better than him, and that he was lucky to have you. But that means you’re all alone in a foreign city. Are you sure you’re okay?’ Jess asks, worry in her voice.

  ‘I’m fine Jess. I’m fine. In fact I’m better than fine. I’ve kind of, sort of, met someone.’ Rey admits, feeling herself blush.

  ‘What! You have? Wow. Fuck. You really didn’t hang about did you? You go girl.’ Jess chuckles, clearly impressed.

Rey gives a short giggle. ‘Thanks. Anyway I’m calling because I need some advice. About a date.’

  ‘Shoot. Anything?’

  ‘What can I do to help with my nerves? I’m really nervous and I don’t want to ruin this, because I really, _really_ like this guy.’ Rey rambles, pacing around her room and nibbling on the edge of her thumb.

  ‘Masturbate.’

  ‘What!’ Rey blurts, freezing in place and eyes widening with shock.

  ‘I swear it’ll help you relax. I do it before every date I have. It's never let me down.’ Jess is adamant and Rey bites her lips together.

  ‘Really?’ Rey's brows crease.

  ‘Definitely. Try it. You won’t regret it. I promise. And while I’d normally beg you for details about this mysterious man you’re hooking up with. I know that you’ve got more _pressing_ matters at hand to attend to. If you know what I mean.’ Jess quips with a wicked giggle and Rey can’t help but smile.

  ‘I’ll tell you all about him when I get back.’ Rey answers.

\---

Rey takes a deep breath as she sits, then lies down on the bed. She looks up at the ceiling as she undoes the knot on her bathrobe. She pushes open the gown, exposing the black thong she’s still wearing. Her face is burning with embarrassment as she closes her eyes.

She runs her hand down over her abdomen, over her navel and brushes her fingertips over the band of her underwear. She licks her lips, letting the memories of Ben and all those kisses that they’ve shared so far guide her fingers as she slides them beneath her underwear. She’s already wet, and lets out a shuddering breath.

  ‘Fuck.’ Rey gasps as the pad of her middle finger brushes over her clit.

She shifts her hips, rubbing her finger harder against the nub, her breath coming out in short pants. It doesn’t take long for her to head for climax. Not with how fast she’s caressing herself, completely and utterly turned on.

Rey cries out as she hits her release, arching off the bed before flopping back down, breathing hard. But when she slowly opens her eyes, her pulse going back to normal, she realises something. She’s even more horny than she was before.

  ‘Fuck.’ She sighs, rolling off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's first date time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment or kudos' this fluffy little fic. You're all fab! x

\---

Rey smiles shyly as she steps out onto the street. She's decided to play it cool after the disaster of Jess’ advice. Now it's time to practice something that Poe often said ahead of his many dates.

Play it cool.

  ‘Wow! You look incredible.’ Ben grins, stepping forward, his hand reaching for her waist as he presses a rather sweet kiss to her pretty pink lips.

She’s wearing a light pink thigh length dress with black botanical detailing, beneath her leather jacket. Her hair is down in loose waves and her legs are bare with a pair of black heeled sandals.

  ‘Thank you.’ Rey replies with a soft smile.

She looks him over. He’s wearing black jeans, a black shirt, leather jacket and boots. He looks delectable, and Rey is starting to regret deciding to play it cool when she’d much rather drag him to her bed and do naughty things with him.

  ‘You look great.’ She adds quickly and Ben smiles brightly.

  ‘Thanks.’ He smiles bashfully before stepping over toward his bike.

Rey’s eyes narrow in confusion. ‘Aren’t you having a drink?’

Ben plucks the second helmet from the bike and turns to hand it to her. ‘I thought you wanted to see the sights all lit up and glowing?’

  ‘I do.’

  ‘Then on you hop.’ He smirks, patting the seat of his bike as she zips up her jacket before accepting the helmet.

  ‘I’ll go slow. I don’t want you to get cold.’ He smiles, looking down the length of her legs, as he grabs his own helmet and straddles the bike, giving Rey a brief glimpse of his firm ass.

Rey feels her cheeks burn with a blush and her whole body pulses with desire as she pulls the helmet on, before climbing onto the back of the bike. Before she closes the visor she gets a whiff of him, and her insides clench as she lets out a tiny whimper, lost in the noise of Ben turning over the engine. Fuck he smells totally and utterly divine.

As they set off Rey wraps her arms around his waist, a smile on her lips as she shuffles a little closer, feeling the cold of the leather and metal against the bare skin of her legs. She expects the cold to cool her urges, but it seems to work in reverse as she lets her hand lower down his chest as they head away from her hotel.

Ben shudders as Rey’s fingers dip beneath the bottom of his jacket, pushing up his shirt and brushes her cold fingertips across his belly, just above the band of his jeans.

  ‘What are you up to sweetheart?’ He enquires loud enough for her to head over the moderate evening traffic as they cross the river.

  ‘Just keeping my hands warm.’ She replies and Ben laughs as she continues to caress the strip of exposed skin, sending sensations surging through his body and he shifts slightly. The naughty little minx is making things difficult for him.

  ‘Wow!’ Rey gasps as they pull up in front of the Louvre with the pyramids lit up in all their glory.

Ben turns off the engine as Rey scrambles off the back, nearly kneeing him in the side in her haste to get a better view. She yanks her helmet off and shoves it at Ben, who lets out an amused chuckle as he moves so he’s on his feet, standing next to his bike.

  ‘It’s amazing.’ Rey mutters, stepping further away as she tugs her phone out of her bag in order to get a couple of photos.

  ‘I thought you’d like it.’ He murmurs, stepping in behind her and resting his hands on her waist.

As she takes a couple of photos he leans down and presses feather light kisses to the side of her neck, making her let out a soft moan as her eyes flutter shut. Just how is she meant to keep her resolve when he’s doing that?

  ‘What-what are you doing?’ She whispers, her voice sounding broken and he has the audacity to smile against her skin.

  ‘Just keeping you warm.’ He snickers, giving her waist a squeeze.

  ‘You’re the devil.’ She mutters, eyes slowly opening and feeling her body responding to his teasing.

  ‘And you’re an angel.’ He replies cheesily, and she can’t help but let out a loud giggle as she turns to face him, a broad grin on her face.

  ‘You dope.’ She smiles, seeing a blush form on his cheeks as he leans in and captures her lips with his own, pulling her against his chest.

There’s a light breeze that teases the skirt of her dress and tendrils of hair, but how can she feel cold in his arms when his body is like a furnace.

Remembering that she’s playing it cool she slowly pulls back, eyes drifting open to find him gazing down at her with an intensity in his eyes that causes her breath the hitch.

  ‘Are you ready?’

  ‘For what?’ She croaks, kicking herself mentally at how love drunk she sounds.

  ‘The next stop on our night tour.’ He grins wolfishly.

  ‘Almost. There’s just one thing.’ She answers, freeing her hands from between their bodies and tugging him to her side, before she takes a photo of them together in front of the lit up pyramid.

\---

Rey lets out a delighted squeal as they circle the Arc de Triomphe twice so she can get as good as a view as possible, before Ben turns off down one of the streets, heading towards the Eiffel Tower.

Ben pulls up just across from the iconic monument and Rey’s grip tightens on Ben’s jacket as she tilts her head back, taking in the lit up tower, glowing against the background of the navy sky.

  ‘It’s amazing.’ She mumbles, now tugging off her helmet.

Like before she pulls her phone out and starts taking snaps, wandering away from Ben who watches her with such love and warmth in his eyes as he trails after her. She grabs his hand and happily takes photos of the two of them beneath the skirt of the Eiffel Tower, including a number of sweet kisses and bright smiles.

  ‘Come here.’ Ben murmurs as he pulls her towards him under the center of the tower.

She lets out an oof as she presses against his chest, seeing love in his twinkling eyes and a soft smile on his lips as he drops her hands and grips her hips.

Beneath the flickering lights of the Eiffel Tower he starts to sway, dancing to his own music as he hums in tune. She smiles coyly up at him, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck, fingers toying with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

She doesn’t even care about the soft or funny looks that are fired their way as they dance, eyes only for one another, slowly moving closer and closer until their lips press together in a passionate, loving kiss.

When they break apart Rey’s heart is thudding so loudly in her chest that she’s sure Ben can hear as she looks up at him, and her heart skips a beat.

  ‘I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. And wish from this day forth never to be parted from you.’ He murmurs and Rey blushes as she holds gaze, before kissing him soundly.

  ‘Given that you’re a literature nerd I’d have thought you’d have quoted the book and not the film version.’ She states and a broad grin crosses his face.

  ‘I prefer the lines from that scene in the movie rather than the book. But shush, it’s a secret.’ He confesses in a hush, glancing around as if worried that he’s about to be taken away by the literary police.

  ‘Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me.’ She quips with a wink as Ben leans forward and nuzzles her nose with his own.

  ‘So. Are you ready to meet my friends?’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> This chapter was a re-write and written in a rush on the sly at work, so sorry it's it a bit cheesy.
> 
> Oh and here's an picture that inspired Rey's dress for their date:


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Hux and Phasma, but does it go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the lovely comments and kudos' (nearly 500!!!! 8o) - you guys simply are wonderful :o)

\---

Rey fidgets nervously as she and Ben leave the private car park where he’s parked his bike.

  ‘There’s no need to be nervous.’ Ben gives her hand a supportive and encouraging squeeze, but it does little to settle the growing anxiety in her stomach.

She gives a faint smile. ‘What if they don’t like me?’

  ‘Then that’s their luck out. Because then they’ll be missing out on knowing and liking a wonderful, beautiful, funny, intelligent, adorable young woman.’ He smiles lovingly at her and Rey is taken back by his compliment.

  ‘You think I’m adorable?’ She giggles, blushing cutely.

  ‘Yeah. I do.’

  ‘Well I think you’re cute. What with your big puppy dog eyes.’ She tells him and immediately cringes at her own cheesy line, and clearly Ben thinks it was too given the slight pull to his lips.

  ‘That was bad wasn’t it?’ She asks.

He nods, laughing. ‘Yeah. It was bad.’

  ‘Would you prefer if I said I think you’re hot?’

  ‘Oh yeah. I like that one.’ He chuckles as they arrive at the bar and he opens the door for her.

Rey smiles sweetly, feeling his hand on her lower back as she steps inside. ‘So who am I looking for?’

  ‘A scowling redhead and a statuesque blonde.’ Ben supplies as Rey scans the bar, it’s quite busy. But then she spots two people that match Ben’s minimal description, and from the looks of it they’ve spotted Ben too.

  ‘There.’ He points out, his hands resting on her waist as he directs her through the crowd and over to the table where a redhead and a blonde sat there.

  ‘Finally. We were starting to think you’d got a better offer.’ Hux smirks, and Ben rolls his eyes at his best friend as Rey gives a polite smile to her boyfriend’s friends.

  ‘Rey. These annoying characters are Armitage Hux and Gwendoline Phasma.’ Ben gestures at the two and Rey smiles, catching sight of a scowl on Hux’s face at the mention of his given name.

  ‘What have I told you? Less of the Armitage. I’m Hux.’ The redhead huffs and Rey sees the mischievous smile on Ben’s lips.

  ‘It’s lovely to meet you both.’ She tells them, as she climbs onto a free bar stool at the table with Ben’s hands securely on her waist, while Hux scoffs loudly.

  ‘Darling, this isn’t an interview. You’re not trying to get a job with MI5. You’re just fucking this idiot. So ease up on the formalities and politeness, okay?’ Hux tells her and Rey nods, chewing on the corner of her bottom lip.

  ‘Sorry-’

  ‘Don’t apologise to him. He’s an asshole.’ Ben cuts in with a smirk and receives a middle finger from his friend.

  ‘You love me really.’ Hux quips, giving Ben a wink and Ben blows him a kiss.

  ‘Ugh, get a room.’ The blonde sneers jokingly, with a roll of her eyes, leaning back and folding her arms over her chest and Rey feels a smile creep across her face.

  ‘Anyway. Hux, Phas. This is Rey. My girlfriend.’ Ben says proudly and Rey looks up at him adoringly, causing Hux to roll his eyes as he takes a swig from his bottle of beer.

  ‘Well I don’t mind formal, even if some people do. It’s nice to meet you Rey.’ Phasma grins, firing Hux a quirked eyebrow and getting a stuck out tongue in return.

  ‘Now that we've got that out the way, why don't you got get the drinks in while we have a chat with your pretty little girlfriend?’ Hux says, looking at Ben.

Rey feels her heart flutter at the thought of being alone so quickly with Ben’s friends. And for a chat! She gulps heavily, looking up at her boyfriend, eyes screaming for help. Ben gives her a reassuring smile and squeezes her shoulder in support and comfort.

  ‘Okay. You guys want the same?’ Ben points at the near empty drinks on the tall table.

Hux and Phasma nod respectively and Ben turns his attentions to Rey.

  ‘What do you fancy?’

  ‘You! Obviously.’ Phasma quips, lightning fast, a wicked smirk on her lips as all eyes turn to her.

  ‘Besides me.’ Ben replies sporting his own devilish grin and Rey feels her heart skip a beat. Damn right she fancies him.

  ‘Can I get a sea breeze. If they don’t do them a white wine spritzer please.’

  ‘Sure thing sweetheart.’ Ben gives her a quick peck on the cheek before heading for the bar.

Rey shifts nervously, left under the critical eyes of his best friends, looking down as she wrings her fingers in her lap.

  ‘I like your dress. Where's it from?’ Phasma asks, a friendly tone in her voice.

  ‘Oh, it's from Holdo’s. The hotel manager recommended the store.’ Rey smiles softly, toying with the skirt of her dress as she looks between it and Phasma who nods with a smile.

  ‘Are you going to break his heart?’ Hux questions, tone serious as Rey’s head snaps round, eyes wide and lips parted.

  ‘What? No.’ She stammers, feeling confounded by the sudden question.

  ‘Are you still with your ex?’ Hux asks, staring straight at her.

  ‘No. We’re over. Finished.’ She replies firmly, feeling anger start to bubble in her belly by his interrogation.

  ‘Only just today tho, wasn’t it?’ Hux adds with cold eyes.

  ‘I may have only just ended things with him today. But we were over a long time ago.’ Rey answers clearly, eyes narrowing as he jaw tenses with her growing annoyance.

  ‘He best not be just a holiday fling. A rebound.’ Hux hisses, leaning forward.

  ‘I love him. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life. I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t stop wanting to touch him ,and feel him near me. He’s only at the bar but already I miss him. My heart aches for him. He’s the love of my life. He’s everything. He is more than everything. He completes me.’ She states with such fire and passion that Hux sits back, watching her cautiously as Phasma looks impressed.

Rey is sat there chest heaving and eyes fixed on Ben’s friends, challenging them to contest her stirring speech.

  ‘Okay.’ Hux eventually says, face relaxing and the tension that had built evaporates into thin air.

  ‘Okay.’ Rey nods, exhaling slowly.

  ‘You know we’re just looking out for him. He’s our friend.’ Phasma offers and Rey nods.

  ‘I get it. I do. You’re worried that I’m going to hurt him. But I can assure you that is the last thing on my mind. I only want what’s best for him. Like you do. And I know I’ve only been in his life for a day. But I know with every single fibre of my body that he’s the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.’ Rey proclaims, tears welling in her eyes hoping that they believe her honest intentions.

  ‘That’s what we want for him too. To be happy. To find love. And if he finds those things with someone he’s only just met, then that’s just the way it is.’ Phasma says for the both of them, a faint smile tugging on her lips.

  ‘I have one more question.’ Hux cocks his head and Rey gulps. Where the hell is Ben with those damn drinks?

  ‘What’s going to happen when you go back to London on Monday?’

Rey’s heart feels like it’s stopped as her breath catches in her throat. It’s not like she’d not thought about it in those quiet moments. But it’s something she’s been trying to put off thinking about. Because what will they do?

But before she’s able to even supply and sort of mumbled answer Ben is at the table, placing down their drinks. Completely unaware of the tensions that had transpired moments earlier.

  ‘Here we go.’ He smiles sliding the drinks toward their recipients with a murmur of thanks.

He takes the seat next to his girlfriend smiling coyly at her as he picks up his bottle of beer, taking a sip.

  ‘So, how did it go?’ He chuckles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Rey places her sea breeze back down as she licks her lips, glancing first at Ben’s friends and then at him.

  ‘It was fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle.’ She offers her boyfriend a confident and reassuring smile and he rests his hand on her thigh, gazing adoringly at her, the same way she looks at him.

Hux and Phasma share a look, smirking and eye rolling as Ben and Rey can’t even drag their eyes from one another.

\---

The evening continues with more drinks, food and banter, but it hasn’t quenched the hunger Rey still feels inside. Not even now standing between Ben’s legs and kissing him with a furious need is satisfying her.

She squirms with desire feeling her panties starting to soak, as they make out, her fingers running through his hair as his own hands gripping her hips.

Hux looks over at his friend and gives a soft scoff, a happy smile on his lips but as he turns his head to speak to Phasma he catches sight of a rather enraged man heading their way through the dispersing crowd, eyes fixed on the kissing couple.

  ‘Guys. Guys!’ Hux says loudly, but Ben and Rey are too absorbed in each other to hear Hux trying to get their attention.

  ‘Guys there’s a rather angry looking man heading your way.’ He adds, shoving Ben in the shoulder and drawing his attention.

  ‘So you wouldn’t put out for me. But you’ll put out for some French prick.’ Joe snarls, and Rey’s head snaps round to look at him.

  ‘What?’ She gasps, her mind reeling at the sight of Joe standing in front of her.

Rey turns to face him, hearing chairs scrap behind her.

  ‘You heard. Slut.’ Joe spits and Ben clenches his hands, jaw clenching ready to thumb him one, if it weren’t for the fact that Rey is standing right in front of him.

  ‘What did you just call her?’ Ben spits, stepping forward, his chest pressed into Rey’s back and she can feel the anger radiating off him.

  ‘I called her a slut. Because that’s what she clearly is. And there was me thinking you were frigid, when all along it you were just a skanky dirty whore. We’ve only been over half a day and already you’re fucking some guy you met in a bar.’ Joe hisses, pupils dilated and he stinks of alcohol, even from where they’re standing.

  ‘Doesn’t that say something? Huh? That I’d sooner be with a guy I’ve known a day than go anywhere near you.’ Rey fires back, feeling her blood burn with her anger at this intrusion and behaviour.

  ‘It tells me that I had a lucky escape. Who knows what you’re riddled with.’ Joe snipes, looking her over with disgust.

Rey sees red, her hand balling into a fist and she punches him, right in the side of the nose. Instantly blood shoots out of his nostril as he falls into the empty table next to him, shocked and startled by her reaction.

  ‘You hit me. You fucking hit me. You psycho bitch.’ Joe gasps, glaring at her as she vibrates with anger, fury still in her eyes.

  ‘I suggest you leave. Now.’ Ben barks at Joe, just about managing to reign in his rage about the way Rey had just been spoken to, not to mention the behaviour.

  ‘Are you okay?’ Ben enquires, gently reaching for her and feeling her flinch beneath his touch as she comes out of her fury filled daze.

  ‘Huh? Oh, I’m okay.’ She mutters, flexing her hand at her side and starting to feel pain in her knuckles.

Ben reaches for her hand, pulling it up so he can inspect it. Rey watches him and his gently, caring touch and it warms her very soul.

  ‘Hey Mitaka can I get some ice over here?’ Ben calls over to a man serving behind the bar.

  ‘Ben. I want to go.’ Rey tells him, giving him a sorry expression and he nods in understanding.

  ‘Okay. Sure, whatever you need.’ Ben agrees, running his hand up and down her back, giving her as much love and support as he possibly can.

He grabs their jackets and explains to Hux and Phasma that they’re going to head off. Rey smiles politely, feeling bad for losing her temper and ruining their evening. Ben steps over and presses a tender kiss to the top of her head before bidding his friends goodnight and guiding Rey out into the cold and empty street.

  ‘So where do you want to go?’ He asks, looking down at her with both caution and nerves.

  ‘Yours.’

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I hope the meeting between Rey, Hux and Phasma wasn't too much of a let down?
> 
> Oh yeah the next chapter is half written ;D
> 
> :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is let the smut begin (finally!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment or leave a kudos on this fic - it means a lot and is hugely encouraging, so thank you <3 - you're all fab.
> 
> Sorry that it's taken nearly two weeks to get this latest chapter posted - I've been a little bit busy as I went on holiday to celebrate my birthday and didn't get chance to write, and what I have written I kept trashing. But I hope that this makes up for the delay - I am feeling a tiny bit nervous about this one as it's, well, it's smut or sort of smut - I'll let you decide :D
> 
> Anyway enough of my ramblings, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy :o)

\---

Rey looks around Ben’s studio apartment from where she’s perched at the foot of his bed. It’s very stylish and well laid out, yet it feels cosy and welcoming. The building it’s at the top of, is right next to Lamarck Caulaincourt metro station and its famous double steps as seen in the film Amélie.

  ‘Is there anything you want?’ Ben asks from where he’s standing by the breakfast bar, a shy smile on his face.

  ‘Just you.’ Rey replies sweetly, feeling her face burn with a blush as she looks up at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

  ‘Is that so?’ He smirks, folding his arms over his broad chest, teasing her.

Rey nods, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes, trying her best to look coy and innocent. It obviously is working given the slightly muffled groan that rattles in Ben’s throat as he unfolds his arms and steps over to the bed.

He drops to his knees between her legs so they’re only inches apart, his eyes so dark and intense. She gulps nervously as he stares at her, unblinking.

  ‘Hey.’ She whispers, nibbling on the inside of her cheek, eyes flitting to his and away.

  ‘Hey.’ He purrs, hands reaching up and settling mid thigh, right at the hem of her dress, eyes still fixed on her face.

Rey takes in a sharp breath, feeling a spark emit through her body at the feel of his fingertips lightly brushing the outside of her legs. She shivers, but not from cold, but from anticipation and her growing desire.

Ben slowly licks his lips, and Rey’s eyes instantly drop down to watch, biting her own together as she looks back up to meet his gaze.

  ‘Let me make you feel better.’ He murmurs, reaching for her damaged hand which is resting in her lap.

Rey gulps again, averting her eyes as he gently runs his thumb over her swollen and bruising knuckles. She winces a little from the pain which Ben notices. To sooth her discomfort and pain he brings her hand up and presses a tender kiss to each knuckle, all the while his eyes are holding her own shy gaze.

Hunger overtakes Ben as he lowers her hand to rest on her thigh, and he surges forward and captures her lips with his own in a hot, passionate kiss, causing a little yelp to fall from her mouth at the sudden contact.

Rey brings her hands up, fingers lacing through his luxurious dark locks, as his hands grip her waist. Their kiss is slow and searing, drawing desperate moans from them both as Ben’s hands travel up the sides of her body before roaming round her back. He quickly unfastens the clasp at the back of her dress before pulling back and breaking their kiss.

They’re both breathing hard following their make out session, chests heaving with the exertion of their activity. Wanting to move things along, but not scare her away Ben begins to unbutton his shirt, watching as Rey’s eyes dart down to follow his shaky and fumbling fingers.

  ‘Is this- is this okay?’ He mumbles, pausing for a moment and Rey lets out a held breath.

She nods, eyes flitting up to meet his before going back to watching him undo his shirt. Once all the buttons are undone Ben hurries to pull it off, hearing Rey take a sharp breath and her eyes widen at sight of his pale yet toned body. He blushes cutely, looking a little embarrassed.

Feeling that Rey is unsuitably overdressed he takes hold of the hem of her dress and pulls it off in a single go, his own eyes widening at the vision that is Rey. Sat there on his bed in nothing more than matching bright white underwear, set off by her gorgeous tan.

But he doesn’t give either time to drool before he’s slamming his lips back against hers, making her whimper as her hands spring up to his shoulders. But it doesn’t take long before her hands go wandering down his strong back, heading for the band of his jeans.

Ben kisses along her jaw as he begins caressing the shell of her ear.  Rey’s fingers dip beneath the band of his jeans, making her whine at the feel of his ass under her touch. She rocks her hips, grinding down against his covers, desperately needing some sort of friction.

She lets out a breathy moan as he nips her earlobe, pulling him hard against her, feeling the bulge in his jeans and groaning at the much needed pressure against where she aches so desperately. Ben licks, nips and sucks at the patch of skin below her ear, leaving a blotching pink mark as he begins trailing down the side of her neck.

Rey pulls her hands from out of the back of his jeans as he shifts down her body. She whines at the sudden loss of friction that she’d only just received.

  ‘Ben!’

He doesn’t answer with words, instead he nips, licks and kisses across her throat, sucking her pulse point, feeling the skin flutter beneath his lips and making him smirk at her racing heart. He slowly eases her bra straps down as Rey rubs her thighs either side of his hips.

She’s clinging to his shoulders as he holds onto her waist, keeping her from falling backwards as he kisses down her chest, stopping at the cups of her pretty lace bra. Ben looks up, eyelids hooded as he watches her falling apart from just his lips and fingertips.

Ben blows on her nipple through the lace and Rey groans wantonly, nails digging into his skin.

  ‘Ben. Please.’ She moans, voice broken and head thrown back and eyes scrunched shut.

He wets his lips, glancing up at her, feeling her rubbing herself as best she can against the throbbing bulge in the front of his jeans.

Ben pulls back, relishing in the sound of her whine before he closes his lips around the peaked bud, drawing out a different kind of moan.  He gives a gentle suck through the now wet material barrier before pulling the cup down with his teeth, grazing the sensitive tip.

  ‘Oh fuck.’ Rey arches toward him, pushing her nipple further between his pouty lips.

He continues to lavish attention to her nipple, his fingers gripping her waist as she shifts her hands up into his hair once more, fingers tugging at the luscious strands and Ben growls. The sound sends a shiver up her spine as she lets out a loud gasp.

Ben switches to her other nipple, revealing it the same way, and gives it not quite the same amount of attention, while Rey tightens her thighs around him, grinding down against the bedding so hungry for relief.

Her gasping whimpers, throaty groans, and wild movements - not to mention the feel and taste of her - are causing him to rub himself subtly against the edge of the bed, needing to get even the tiniest amount of relief for the straining in his jeans.  But not close enough to her to quench their mutual tension.

He lets go of her nipple with a echoing wet ‘pop’ before quickly pressing a kiss between her breasts, then quickly trailing across her ribs, stomach and navel until he reaches the band of her panties.  He's barely holding himself together.  She's certainly making it and him hard.

This is going to require all of his restraint.

Rey is panting, feeling all sorts of blissful sensations as Ben lowers her down onto the bed. He nips her hipbone as he slides his fingers into the band of her panties. She lifts her head and looks down at him, just in time to see a wolfish grin on his lips before he blows over the crotch of her soaking panties. She lets out a broken groan, hips firing up from the bed.

Ben presses her back down with a large hand and Rey tightly grips the covers, eyes scrunched close as he lightly traces circles to her navel, making her shudder with her ever growing desire. He covers her with his mouth and licks a strip through the material.

  ‘Fuck Ben!’ Rey groans, wriggling on the bed as her legs come up, practically trapping his head between her strong thighs.

Feeling her pulsing beneath his lips and tongue he quickly pulls his mouth away and rips her panties off, before putting his mouth back on her, licking, kissing, nipping and sucking at her folds and her clit like a man dying of thirst.

It doesn’t take long before Rey is shaking with her climax, hips rocking and grinding against his nose, mouth and chin, his hands gripping her upper thighs relishing in the feel of her letting go.

  ‘Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuuuuckk!’ Rey pants as she peeks.  Her one hand is wrapped up in his dark hair, tight enough to make him hiss as he pulls back, needing to breath, as her other hand nearly rips his covers.

She’s boneless as she lies there, eyes slowly opening, blinking for focus as her breathing begins to settle and her hand lets go of his hair. Ben wipes his face with the back of his hand, the taste of her lingering on his tongue as he leans against the foot of the bed.

  ‘That was- that was……’ No words come to mind for how indescribable that had felt.

  ‘So, are you starting to feel better?’ Ben rasps, now on his feet and undoing his belt as he looks down at her, a shy yet proud smile on his flush face.

  ‘I think I could do with a little more TLC.’ She smirks sassily, eyes twinkling.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope it was okay?
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Oh and there's more to come ;)
> 
> :o)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben's night continues but will it be smooth sailing?? ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read, comment or leave a kudos (over 500!!) on this fic - it means a lot and is such encouragement to try and keep improving this story with each chapter. So thank you all <3
> 
> I'm all sorts of nervous about this chapter - so much so that it's had many different versions but I'm happy with this one, so here it is. I hope it's okay :)

\---

Rey slowly sits up, relaxed and happy, a faint smile on her lips as she unhooks her bra, watching as Ben frantically undoes the fastenings to his jeans, needing to free himself from his restraints and sighing in relief as he kicks them off.

Her eyes widen and mouth goes a little dry as she watches him push his black briefs from his hips, revealing his impressive erection. She gulps, biting her lips together, not sure how it’s going to fit. It’s not like she’s had much experience. She’s only ever had sex once when she was 16, and even then it was only the tip and over in seconds.

Rey nibbles on the corner of her lower lip as Ben pulls off his underwear. He pauses when he sees the worried expression on her face hiding behind her forced smile.

  ‘Are you okay?’ He asks, worried.

Rey nods, reassuring smile on her lips. ‘Yeah. Yep. I’m great.’

  ‘Okay. If you’re sure.’ He answers, climbing onto the foot of the bed.

  ‘I’m sure.’ She replies confidently, eyes drawn to the red, leaking member between his thighs.

  ‘Are you absolutely sure about this?’ He questions clearly, stopping by her feet as Rey lounges back on her elbows, knees bent.

  ‘Ben, I’m more than sure. I’ve been wanting to fuck you all night. All day even.’ She confesses and Ben’s eyebrows fire up with surprise.

  ‘Really?’ He smirks cockily as she falls back to her elbows, giving him playful little looks.

Rey nods. ‘Really.’

  ‘Hmmm I guess I did say the best things come to those who wait. And I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?’ He snickers before stretching over her and quickly rummaging in the top drawer of his nightstand.

Rey bites her lips together nervously as she listens to Ben retrieve something from the drawer. He sits back down with a triumphant smile on his lips and her eyes are drawn to the foil wrapper in his fingers.

Her heartbeat picks up as Ben rips the wrapper open with his teeth. Rey watches with a gulp as he rolls the condom onto his erection, before turning his attention back to her. Maybe one day she’s be confident enough to put one on him.

With a devilish smirk on his face he brushes his fingertips over the outside of her calves, making her shudder.

  ‘Ben!’ She whines knees locked together.

With gentle fingers he parts her legs, revealing her slick pussy to him once more and the sight makes him groan. He shifts forward between her legs, hands on her thighs and pulling her closer to him so she’s flat on her back and he’s nearly between her thighs.

Her heart is thudding in her chest as she looks down and watches as he kisses his way up her body. Ankles, the inside of her knees, the apex of her thighs, navel, ribs, a light brush of lips on each nipple - making her squirm in pleasure, between her breasts, her chest, pulse point, throat and finally her lips, slowly, passionately.

Rey mewls at the feel of his erection brushing against her once again aching pussy, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her, needing to feel him. All of him against her skin.

  ‘I love you.’ Ben murmurs against her lips as slips his hand between their bodies, moaning into her mouth as he takes his cock in hand to line himself up, rubbing the tip against her folds and making her groan with need, kiss broken and head falling back against the pillow.

She can feel the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance and she tenses unintentionally. But it doesn’t go unnoticed.

  ‘Relax sweetheart. Breath. Just breathe.’ He whispers, watching her carefully, if not a little cross eyed from their close proximity. She is still clinging to his shoulders.

Once he hears her let out a long breath and her face relaxes he starts to push slowly into her, feeling how tight she is, but also seeing pain etched on her face. He stops in an instant.

  ‘Are you okay?’ He mumbles, slightly breathless, concerned eyes flitting over her face as she slowly opens her lids.

She lies. ‘I’m fine. Keep going.’

It’s an order and Ben sighs before carrying on, pushing further into her. But as he pulls his hips back and thrusts once more the pain on her face doesn’t abate.

  ‘No you’re not fine. I’m hurting you. I’m going to stop.’

  ‘You dare.’ She barks, glaring up at him, shifting slightly, trying to ease the ache of a different kind.

  ‘Rey, you’re in pain because of me.’

  ‘I’m fine. I’m...I’ve...maybe we could try a different position?’ She suggests, looking up at him with a hopeful expression on her face.

Ben lets a breath out through his nose as he quickly considers their options. ‘Okay. But if you’re still in pain then we stop all together.’

Now he’s giving out orders and Rey nods in agreement. He pulls out to a silent hiss from his girlfriend.

  ‘Do you want to try being on top?’ He offers as he sits down next to her, but she’s like a horny cat, pouncing on his and pinning him down against the bed as she climbs into his lap, giving him her answer.

She kisses him furiously, rocking her hips against him, needing him to understand that she’s not some fragile little thing ready to break, but a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants.

Ben reaches for his cock and Rey lifts up onto her knees as he lines himself up. She lets out a breath as she lowers down, feeling that pinch again, but it’s not as bad before. She breathes deeply, letting herself adjust to the effective intrusion.

Going on purse instinct she begins to move back and forth, rocking her hips as she presses her hands to his chest while Ben holds onto her hips, sort of guiding her. As she builds with confidence she sinks lower on him, drawing groans from his lips as he bucks his hips staring up at this bewitching goddess above him.

Needing to feel more of her body Ben shifts so he’s sitting up, fingers lacing through her hair as he kisses her passionately, nipping at her bottom lip as she gasps, whimpers and whines; teetering on the edge of her climax, hips moving erratically.

She falls first, her orgasm washing over her in a cry of ecstasy as she collapses against him. The feeling of Rey’s inner walls fluttering all around his cock is enough to push Ben tumbling over the edge with a grunting groan, eyes scrunched up and lips parted.

  ‘Are you okay?’ He mumbles into her ear as she breathes heavily in his arms.

  ‘That was- that was incredible.’ She replies with a satisfied smile on her lips, nuzzling his neck.

  ‘High praise indeed.’ He chuckles, pressing a tender kiss to her shoulder as he strokes up and down her back.

Ben lets out a contented sigh, softening inside of her. He gives her waist a little squeeze and Rey sits up, a soft, blissful smile on her lips as she blushes cutely. She rises up, and Ben eases out of her, an awkward smile on his lips as he shuffles off the bed.

  ‘I’ll be right back.’ He murmurs, pressing a kiss into her ruffled hair.

Rey looks around the apartment, arms wrapped around her legs and a growing smile on her lips. She’s never felt so satisfied, so at ease, so happy. So in love. So loved.

Ben walks back over from the bathroom, naked and proud, a wet flannel in his hand. He perches on the end of the bed, smiling shyly, toying with the flannel in between his hands.

  ‘How many more condoms have you got?’ She asks cheekily with a quirked eyebrow and Ben’s head snaps up to look at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

His initial surprise at her boldness is quickly replaced with his own coolness. ‘I’ve got a whole box full.’

letting her see that the sight of her lounging naked on his bed is already making him hard again, as he replies.

  ‘Well in that case we best put them to good use.’ She winks with a suggestive bite of her lip, lying back against his covers and Ben starts to harden again.

This is going to be a long night.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Hope it was okay and not too dull and boring :/


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. Fluffiness and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, commenting or leaving a kudos' - it means a lot <3
> 
> I hope you like this chapter :o)

\---

Rey slowly opens her eyes to the smell of bacon cooking. She rises up onto her hands, looking back over her shoulder at the kitchenette. A smile blooms across her face at the sight of Ben topless and cooking, his back to her.

She pulls the covers around her as she climbs out of the bed, padding over to the stove, smiling at his bobbing head and she notices that he’s got wireless earbuds in while he cooks bacon, chipolata and mushrooms.

Rey, gripping the covers around her chest with one hand, places her other on middle of his back, leaning forward to press a kiss to his bare shoulder. Ben’s head snaps round, eyes a little surprised and his lips parting.

  ‘Hey there sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?’ He says, loudly due to the music pumping through his ears.

  ‘Hi. Yeah I did.’ She replies sweetly as he takes one of the buds out.

  ‘Are you okay?’ He enquires, taking the pan off the stove and emptying the contents onto a plate.

  ‘I’m good. Real good.’ She blushes, averting her eyes as he tips the beans, passata and tomatoes into the frying pan.

Ben smiles softly at her, tipping her chin up with his index finger and pressing a tender kiss to her pretty pink lips. ‘That’s good.’

  ‘So, what are you cooking?’ She asks, looking down at the pan as Ben adds tomato sauce and seasons.

  ‘Full English shakshuka. Maz taught me how to cook it. It’s an English variant on the North African breakfast of eggs in a spicy tomato sauce.’ He explains letting the contents bubble away.

  ‘It smells and looks delicious.’ Rey appraises, looking at each of the ingredients.

  ‘I hope you like it. I was going to do a traditional English breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, mushrooms and toast, but then I thought you might like to try something a little different.’ He explains, looking a touch sheepish, as if he’s worried he’s made a mistake.

  ‘I’m sure I will. It looks yummy.’ She smiles up at him.

  ‘Almost as yummy as you.’ Ben quips wolfishly, leaning over and capturing her lips in a hurried yet passionate kiss.

Rey pulls back, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she blushes cutely. ‘Sorry, morning breath.’

  ‘Hardly.’ He shakes his head before turning his attention back to his pan of cooking ingredients.

  ‘Um, do you have any painkillers?’ Rey mumbles, glancing around the kitchen area.

  ‘In the cabinet in the bathroom. I’ll get you a glass of water.’ He replies, still focused on his meal as Rey goes back over to the bed.

She takes a moment to debate if she should put on her dress or if she should ask for a dressing gown. But that goes out of her mind when she spots his black shirt casually discarded next to her feet. A quick glance over her shoulder to find Ben still engrossed in his cooking, so she scoops it up along with her panties, unwraps the covers and scurries away toward the bathroom.

Ben smirks to himself as he pops his earbud back in, grabs a glass and goes over to the fridge/freezer to retrieve a bottle of water.

Rey pulls on her panties and then the shirt, doing up a few of the buttons and rolling up the sleeves to her elbows, before quickly appraising herself in the cabinet mirror. She looks good, her skin is a healthy shade of flushed pink, her eyes bright and alert, despite the small banging in her head.

A smile spreads across her lips as she looks at herself. She feels good, great even. A little giddy, and love-drunk as she lets out a little giggle. She opens the mirrored door of the cabinet and scans over the couple of bottles inside, recognising what she needs and grabbing it.

She steps out of the bathroom feeling her skin heat up. Her lips are pressed together, tucking her hair behind her ears as she heads for the breakfast bar, spotting the glass of water sitting there.

Ben looks over his shoulder and pauses, whatever he was going to say evaporating from his mind as he turns full to look at her, drinking in the sight of her standing there drinking her water wearing _his_ shirt.

  ‘Fuck.’ He gasps, feeling his cock stir in the shorts he’d pulled on while Rey slept.

Rey smirks behind the lip of her glass, looking Ben straight in the eyes as she downs the water. When it’s empty she places it back down on the counter and wipes the drops clinging to her lips with the back of her hand.

  ‘Are you okay babe?’ Rey questions, stepping around the counter and over to her boyfriend, seeing a blush colour his cheeks.

Ben nods dumbly, transfixed by Rey wearing his crumpled shirt.

  ‘Ben.’

  ‘Huh?’

  ‘Your food is….’ she points at the frying pan and he turns to find it on the verge of bubbling over.

He springs into action, lifting the pan of the heat for a moment, letting it settle before placing it back down. He scatters the mushrooms over the top, and adds the bacon and chipolatas, nestling them amongst the beans.

Rey steps back round the counter as Ben creates four gaps in the beans.

  ‘Is there anything you want me to do?’ She enquiries watching him crack an egg and empty the contents into the gap.

  ‘You can make some toast if you don't mind.’ He replies, quickly looking over at her with a gentle smile, second egg in hand.

  ‘Sure.’ Rey answers and goes about putting four slices of white bread in the toaster set up on the side.

It's not long before their breakfast is ready and Ben is pouring orange juice into two glasses while Rey quickly sets two places at the breakfast bar.

She hops up onto the stool as Ben places her plate in front of her and she breathes in the delicious smell.

  ‘This looks great. And it smells divine.’ She tells him as he takes his seat next to her.

  ‘Well I hope you enjoy it.’ He smiles leaning over and stealing a kiss from her lips.

The first morsel has Rey moaning with pleasure, a similar sound that echoed through the apartment last night, and into the early hours, before her body was spent and she fell asleep naked in Ben’s arms.

The sound has Ben’s cock twitching and he lets out a slightly frustrated breath through his nose. She has no idea what those noises do to him, given the way she’s noisily wolfing down the meal along with big gulps of juice.

He's never seen anyone eat as quickly as Rey. It's almost like she inhales her food, and does she even chew it?

  ‘What?’ She mutters with a mouthful, looking over at Ben and he realises that he'd been staring.

  ‘Nothing. I was just watching you appreciate your food.’ He quickly answer, turning his attention back to the plate in front of him.

  ‘That's because it's fucking amazing.’ She tells him after swallowing her mouthful.

  ‘Thanks.’ He mumbles, shoving a forkful into his mouth.

They finish eating in silence. Plate licked clean in Rey’s case, something that Ben found both endearing and strangely arousing. She turns to face him on the stool and Ben does the same.

He gently touches her knees, a shy smile on his mouth.

  ‘I'm sorry.’ Rey suddenly blurts and Ben’s brows furrow.

  ‘What for?’ He asks, confused.

  ‘For being all bravado and not being able to deliver.’ She says quickly, looking down as she chews on her bottom lip and now Ben’s brows quirk.

  ‘What? Rey, don't be silly. You don't need to apologise for that.’ He shakes his head, bemused by her apology.

  ‘But I said-’

  ‘I know what you said. But it doesn't matter.’ He cuts her off, giving her knee a squeeze, leaning forward trying to catch her eye.

  ‘But we didn't even get halfway way through the box.’ She bemoans and Ben chuckles warmly.

  ‘Rey honestly it's fine. We've got tonight and tomo-’ he stops abruptly, recalling that they don't have tomorrow, because tomorrow she goes home.

They fall into an awkward and heavy silence. Both of them looking down, nibbling on their own lips.

  ‘We-- we need to talk about it Ben. I'm going back to London tomorrow. We can't avoid it. Pretend it's not happening.’ Rey breaks the silence, strain and saddened in her voice.

Ben sighs heavily, looking up at her before casting his gaze across the room, settling on the bed. Visions of being with her, on her, touching her, tasting her, in her flooding his mind.

  ‘I know.’ He mumbles, slowly turning his focus back to Rey, seeing the pain etched on her face.

  ‘We need to talk about this.’ She says, and Ben nods.

  ‘I know.’

  ‘You can always come to London to see me, and I can come back here during the holidays. That's if you want to see me.’ Her voice cracks and so does Ben’s heart as he sees the nerves and fear on her face.

He gulps. ‘Of course I want to see you. I love you. But I need to tell you something.’

Rey’s stomach churns, suddenly feeling sick despite that glorious meal she'd just devoured.

  ‘Go on.’ She whispers, trying to sound strong, but failing.

  ‘I-- I’m….. I'm moving. To New York in February.’ He rambles, looking terrified as Rey stares up at him, eyes blinking owlishly.

  ‘Oh.’ Is all she can muster.

  ‘I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner. Before we-- before we you know, slept together. Before things got serious. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rey.’ He grips her knees, big brown eyes looking up at her, pleading with her.

Rey doesn't know what to think right now. She doesn't know how to feel. His admission has floored her.

  ‘You should have told me.’ She mutters.

  ‘I know. And I'm so sorry Rey. I don't blame you if you hate me-’

  ‘Hate you? Ben I couldn't hate you. I love you. I'm just-- I'm just shocked that's all. It's not like I can come and visit you there. It's not just a train ride away. It's the other side of the ocean.’ Rey sighs, shoulders slumping and Ben reaches for her hands in her lap.

  ‘Come with me.’ He blurts, and Rey's head snaps up.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> What will Rey say?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives Ben her answer. Will she agree to move to New York with him?

\---

'Okay.' Rey breathes and Ben's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> I don't speak French so I apologise for any inaccuracies.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is a work of fan fiction.
> 
> Unbeta'd


End file.
